One piece love stories
by okeo
Summary: Une multitude de petites histoires d'amour (et parfois plus ;) ) regroupant nos préférés dans un x reader : Smoker, Zoro, Ace, Shanks, Sanji... lisez et appréciez ! :) rated M pour les lemons *µ*
1. Shanks x reader

**_Première publication d'une looongue liste de petites idées commandées : le principe est simple, introduire un lemon avec un ou plusieurs personnages one piece x reader selon des critères précis. Certaines idées ont été développées jusqu'au lemon en lui-même, elles seront bien sûr indiquées avant lecture ;)_**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou même vous aussi commander une petite idée !_**

**_La première est un Shanks x reader, bonne lecture !_**

**_Les personnages ainsi que le monde de One piece appartiennent à maître Oda._**

* * *

Tu es une pirate à ton compte, voyageant tranquillement d'île en île selon ton bon plaisir et vivant de quelques primes. Ce soir là tu es dans une petite ville portuaire. Tu entres dans une auberge et t'installes au bar, puis commandes à boire. Tu enchaînes quelques verres sans être ivre, et observes tranquillement les autres clients seuls ou en groupe qui font la fête et animent le bar.

En regardant un peu autour de toi ton regard croise celui d'un homme roux, attablé avec ses amis et très joyeux. Il a trois marques de griffure à l'œil gauche et un chapeau de paille. Lorsque vos deux regards se rencontrent il te fait un grand sourire et brandit sa choppe, tout de suite imité par ses amis qui chantent et rigolent. Le considérant comme bourré tu n'y réagis pas plus que ça, et te retournes pour boire ton verre cul sec.

Après tout, vu son état il t'a regardé mais ce n'était pas comme s'il t'avait vraiment vu et sourit... tu penses ainsi, mais sens pourtant son regard sur toi. Tu commandes un autre verre au barman, avant qu'un homme ne s'assoit à coté de toi :

-Heyyyyyyy ! Tu viens pas boire avec nous ?!

Tu tournes la tête et te recules un peu, crispée en voyant l'homme roux de tout à l'heure penché sur toi avec un grand sourire et sa choppe toujours en main. Il sent l'alcool à plein nez et vu son attitude il est sûrement complètement saoul ! Tu ne veux pas de boulet collé à tes basques pour ce soir.

-Ça ira, merci...

-Je m'appelle Shanks !

_''Il s'en fout complètement..."_

-Et toi ?

-... [nom].

-[nooooom] ! C'est joli comme prénom ! Tu viens boire ?

Tu le regardes avec son grand sourire bourré, et finis par lui rendre un discret sourire, amusée.

-Je préfère rester au bar, merci Shanks.

Tu pivotes pour prendre le verre que vient de poser le barman.

-Alors je reste pour boire avec toi ! Barman !

L'interpellé revient et sert deux verres de plus à Shanks d'un alcool plus costaud que le tien. Tu le regardes, surprise.

-Ça vous arrive souvent d'offrir à boire à des inc...

Tu t'arrêtes en voyant Shanks qui te tendait alors le verre, plisser les yeux et se pencher sur toi... un peu trop près.

_''Qu'eeest ce qu'il fout...?''_

Ne sachant que faire tu restes bloquée, jusqu'à ce qu'il semble avoir une illumination :

-Ooooh j'avais pas vu, t'es une fille !

Ahurie tu restes à le regarder, bloquée, tandis qu'il reprend ton verre offert tout souriant :

-C'est marrant t'as l'air vachement jeune pour venir boire dans un bar fillette !

Après deux nouvelles secondes d'absence tu réagis enfin, t'exaspères et lui colles un coup de poing qui lui fait manger le bar.

-Tu peux parler tu fais plus jeune que moi !

Tu prends le verre offert et bois cul sec. Shanks te regarde faire tout content et agrandit son grand sourire en voyant que tu t'en remets bien.

-Barman, deux autres !

Tu le regardes puis souris, intéressée par le défi qu'il te proposait. Vous enchaînez les verres les uns après les autres, si bien que tu finis deux heures plus tard aussi déchirée que lui, ou presque !

-Alors comme ça t'es une pirate? Naaaaan, t'es trop bien foutue pour pas avoir d'équipage !

Tu ouvres de grands yeux et éclates de rire, puis siffle un autre verre.

-Merci !

Shanks boit le sien puis se rapproche encore avec un grand sourire, t'intriguant.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

-Rejoins mon équipage !

-Ahah ! Naaaan, t'es gentil mais je suis pas intéressée... désolée !

-Allez ! Même si on couche ensemble?

Tu le regardes un moment, considérant tout de même la proposition tellement tu es bourrée.

-Coucher avec toi ?

Tu le regardes de haut en bas, puis souris et bois un autre verre.

-Pourquoi pas...

Tu restes un instant à regarder devant toi, semblant réfléchir. Shanks te regarde et boit de son coté, attendant ta réponse définitive. Tu finis par sourire.

-Naaaan... ta proposition est intéressante mais je me vois mal sous les ordres de quelqu'un, et c'est pas conseillé pour une fille comme moi de passer une nuit avec un mec que je connais pas...

-Comment ça tu me connais pas? On vient de picoler pendant... 2h ensemble !

Tu le regardes puis soupires, comprenant qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Shanks te regarde poser ton verre vide.

-Ça te fait si peur de t'attacher à quelqu'un ?

Surprise de la remarque comme tout à coup dénuée de toute ivresse tu lèves la tête, et regardes Shanks qui te sourit doucement, semblant juste vouloir comprendre.

-Je... je n'ai pas peur de m'attacher j'apprécie juste pouvoir être...

-Seule ?

-Tranquille.

Shanks te regarde un moment, son doux sourire à toute épreuve.

-C'est toi que t'essaies de convaincre là, pas moi...

Tu restes bloquée devant son regard, puis te crispes et te reportes sur ton verre.

-Bien sur que non !

Tu fixes ton verre vide, Shanks lui continue de t'observer.

-De quoi as tu peur ? De les perdre ?

Tu fixes ton verre un long moment, puis finis par soupirer et réponds :

-J'ai peur qu'un jour si je tiens à quelqu'un je ne sois pas capable de le protéger...

Un silence s'installe alors, n'entendant aucune réaction de la part de Shanks tu relèves la tête pour le regarder. Tu bloques alors qu'il affiche à nouveau son grand sourire tout content et complètement bourré.

-Et bah voilaaaaaa !

Tu le regardes l'air déconcertée tandis qu'il appelle encore le barman pour une autre tournée.

-Quoi qu'il en soit...

Shanks prend les deux verres et t'en tend un. Tu le prends et attends la fin de sa phrase, Shanks lève alors son verre et gueule :

-À ton entrée dans l'équipage !

-HEEEEEE ?! Mais je t'ai dit non crétin !

Shanks garde son grand sourire et boit cul sec son verre. Il a gueulé tellement fort que tout son équipage l'a entendu et écoule une autre tournée en chantant pour fêter l'événement. Énervée et désespérée, tu te tournes vers Shanks pour l'engueuler mais tu te crispes et recules un peu en trouvant son visage à quelques centimètres du tien.

-T'inquiète pas, on crève pas si facilement nous...

-Ça c'est vrai capitaine !

Tu tournes légèrement la tête et regardes celui qui venait de parler ainsi que tout l'équipage partir encore plus en vrille, si c'était possible. Toujours aussi près de toi, Shanks en profite et dépose alors un très court et léger baiser sur tes lèvres pour attirer ton attention. Tu reportes de suite ton attention sur lui et rougis violemment, tes joues déjà colorées par l'ivresse.

-Qu...!

-Ils ont l'air de vouloir encore faire la fête, je te raccompagne jusqu'au navire ?

Tu rougis encore plus mais ne réagis pas, Shanks paie donc et te prend la main pour sortir du bar et te guider jusqu'au navire. En route il se met à côté de toi et lâche ta main pour poser son bras autour de ta taille. Vous traversez la ville et arrivez au port. Shanks te guide sur le quai et s'arrête devant le pont d'embarquement d'un navire des plus... imposants.

-C...c'est ça ton navire ?!

-Aaah... je te fais visiter ?

Shanks te fait passer devant et monte sur le navire pour t'amener devant la porte d'une chambre. Tu entres et regardes un peu avant de te tourner vers lui :

-C'est ta chambre ?

Il sourit.

-C'est la tienne...

Tu le regardes sourire... puis s'avancer. Tu sens ton cœur s'accélérer en comprenant la suite, mais plutôt que de t'embrasser Shanks se contente d'un baiser sur le front et d'un sourire.

-Tu peux déposer tes affaires dans l'armoire, on lève l'ancre avant l'aube demain, on sera donc certainement en mer quand tu seras réveillée...

Tu le regardes alors qu'il se retourne pour sortir, perdue:

-C... c'est tout ?!

Shanks s'arrête sur le pas de la porte et se tourne pour te regarder, souriant doucement.

-Vu combien de verres tu as bu tu ne te souviendras pas de grand chose demain, je reviendrais donc te réveiller pour que ce soit inoubliable... d'accord ?

Il te sourit puis sort de la chambre et referme la porte, te laissant seule. Tu restes un moment sans rien faire, puis finis par sourire, et vas te coucher en gardant ce sourire sur tes lèvres.

Le lendemain la chambre qui la veille était faiblement éclairée par la lumière de la lune, est maintenant parfaitement illuminée par les rayons du soleil matinal. Tu te réveilles mais restes dans ton lit au chaud sous la couverture pour rêvasser et en profiter encore un peu. L'esprit encore endormi et allongée sur le coté, tu remues un peu pour changer de position quand tu sens quelqu'un s'asseoir au bord du lit à côté de toi. Tu ouvres progressivement les yeux en raison de la lumière vive, laissant le temps à Shanks de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière ton oreille.

Une fois tes yeux habitués tu regardes le capitaine qui t'offre un doux sourire plutôt charmeur :

-Bien dormi ?

Tu le regardes un moment sans le reconnaître, avant que les événements de la veille ne te reviennent en mémoire. Tu restes immobile, puis finis par lui rendre son sourire :

-Je dois vous appeler comment maintenant ? Capita...

Tu ne termines pas ta phrase que Shanks se penche et t'embrasse doucement. Votre baiser est doux, léger et tendre. Shanks le fait durer quelques secondes, puis se recule juste assez pour murmurer :

-Shanks ça ira.

Tu rougis par son murmure et esquisses un sourire embarrassé :

-Entendu, Shanks...

Tu fermes les yeux et coupes l'infime l'espace vous séparant pour reprendre ses lèvres. Tu les savoures sans te presser, surprise par tant de douceur de sa part, dans ses gestes et dans sa voix. Penché sur toi, il passe une main dans tes cheveux et approfondit lentement le baiser, laissant sa langue sur tes lèvres pour te demander la permission d'aller plus loin. Tu n'hésites pas et ouvres un peu la bouche, puis remontes une main derrière sa nuque pour l'amener contre toi.

* * *

_Voilà ! et comme le but d'une intro c'est de donner envie, j'espère que vous êtes bien affamés maintenant ! xD Laissez des reviews !_


	2. Smoker&Zoro x reader

**_Pairing : Smoker &amp; Zoro x reader_**

**_Critères : _**reader seme (dominant), torride.

**_Lemon : _**absent.

**_Disclaimer : _**Les personnages ainsi que le monde de One Piece appartiennent à maître Oda.

* * *

Tu es une pirate de Luffy. L'aube se lève doucement sur la ville, le ciel est encore rosé à l'horizon et l'océan est calme. Aujourd'hui est jour de permission, dans ses quartiers Smoker est donc encore dans son lit sous les draps. La fine couverture sur lui remonte jusqu'à sa taille, exposant son torse. Entrain de dormir, il se réveille lentement en sentant une légère brise sur sa peau puis un contact chaud et ''lourd'' sur lui. Encore peu réactif, il n'ouvre les yeux qu'en sentant quelque chose chatouiller son visage. Il bouge un peu et ouvre les yeux. Il se fige en te voyant à califourchon sur lui et le fixant, un sourire en coin et les cheveux longs détachés dansant légèrement avec la brise de la fenêtre ouverte.

-Bonjour colonel...

Tu es pieds nus, en tenue habituelle.

-Qu'est-ce-qu... !

Smoker écarquille les yeux mais ne bouge pas, crispé à cause de ton visage bien près du sien. Tu es penchée sur lui une main de chaque côté de son visage, ton sourire s'agrandit devant son absence de réaction.

-Vous ne m'arrêtez pas... ?

Smoker se crispe plus et grimace, mâchoire serrée et regard énervé. Il grogne et s'apprête à prendre tes poignets quand tu relèves une main pour la faire glisser sur son torse.

-Alors dans ce cas pourquoi attendre...

Tu n'attends pas qu'il soit plus choqué ou bloqué par ta remarque et te penches lentement pour prendre ses lèvres. À ta grande surprise il ne réagit pas tout de suite mais respire profondément et lentement, semblant se contenir. Ses lèvres ne te répondent absolument pas mais toi tu les savoures à ton rythme, te voulant le plus sensuelle possible. Après quelques secondes de baiser Smoker réagit enfin et se redresse brusquement en attrapant tes poignets, te reculant de lui l'air énervé.

-Ça suffit...

Tu le regardes un instant, puis donnes un léger coup de hanches avec un sourire d'ange faussement innocent. Tu gardes ton sourire, faisant grimacer plus Smoker qui se crispe et rosit.

-Arrête ça.

Tu rapproches ton visage.

-Arrêter quoi colonel... ?

Tu peux sentir ton souffle chaud et léger se déposer sur ses lèvres.

-Arrêter ça ?

Tu frôles ses lèvres et le sens prêt à craquer quand une voix inattendue vous arrête net.

-Pas la peine d'en faire autant, tu vois pas qu'il bande déjà ?

Smoker tourne la tête en même temps que toi vers Zoro qui est debout et appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Smoker lui reste crispé.

-Roronoa Zoro...

Tu fais faussement la moue à Zoro, amusée.

-Tu t'es encore perdu en ville alors je profitais seule en attendant...

-Je me suis pas perdu ! Tes indications étaient mauvaises !

-T'avais qu'à me suivre andouille !

-Andouille toi-même !

Smoker profite de votre dispute pour reprendre ses esprits. Il ressert l'étreinte sur tes poignets et te fait basculer sur le côté. Tu te retrouves sur le dos avec Smoker à califourchon sur toi. Il essaie de te retourner pour te menotter et s'occuper de Zoro, mais deux bras venus de derrière se referment autour de ses épaules, le faisant lâcher prise. Zoro maintenant à genoux sur le lit derrière Smoker le tire en arrière pour le cambrer. Tu réalises qu'il est nu, mais comme à s'y attendre de sa part Smoker n'attend pas et commence à s'enfumer. Tu te redresses immédiatement et le prends tout de suite en main, l'empêchant de s'enfumer. Smoker en a le souffle coupé et rougit violemment, mais essaie toujours de se dégager, ne parvenant plus à s'enfumer.

-Eh bien c'est un intéressant point faible que tu as là Smoker. Bien joué [nom]...

Zoro penche sa tête et susurre alors à l'oreille du colonel qui est bien crispé, ferme, grimaçant et rougissant :

-On dirait qu'on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu...

* * *

_Voilà ! n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit review, pour l'amour de la chantilly et des sabres ! ^w^_

_Si jamais vous désirez un x reader en particulier laissez un commentaire / mp pour donner vos critères ! Personnages voulus, style (romantique, drôle, torride) et votre ''statut'' (allumeur/se, soumis/e, violeur/se ou violé/e comme vous voulez ! )_


	3. Zoro x reader (soirée)

**_Pairing : Zoro x reader_** en mode roooooooomantique !

**_Lemon : _**absent.

**_Disclaimer : _**Les personnages ainsi que le monde de One Piece appartiennent à maître Oda.

* * *

Tu es une pirate de Luffy. Vous êtes en pleine mer sur le Merry, il fait nuit et tout le monde est couché excepté Zoro, de garde à la vigie. Tu dors paisiblement dans ton hamac quand quelqu'un ouvre discrètement la porte de la chambre commune et s'approche de ton hamac. Cette personne se penche sur toi et te remue légèrement pour te réveiller avec douceur.

-[nom]... hey...

-Hmm...

Tu ouvres un peu les yeux, juste assez pour discerner Zoro penché sur toi dans la quasi obscurité de la pièce. Il te sourit, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Un doigt sur la bouche suffit pour que tu ne demandes rien, d'un autre geste il t'invite à le suivre. Encore endormie tu quittes ton hamac en silence et le suis sans faire de bruit. Puisqu'il est de garde tu supposes simplement que c'est pour le relever qu'il t'a réveillé, n'allant pas chercher plus loin. Zoro s'arrête devant la porte menant sur le pont. Tu le regardes retirer son bandeau vert et restes silencieuse quand il te bande les yeux avec, ta curiosité piquée à vif : déjà le voir sourire ainsi te surprend, sans te déplaire puisqu'il te sourit, à toi... et qu'il est vraiment séduisant quand il est aussi gentil, doux... tu soupires en arrivant à la (fausse) conclusion que tu es en train de rêver, mais tu n'as pas envie de te réveiller... pas encore. Tu laisses donc Zoro te bander les yeux, curieuse. Une fois ceci fait tu sens Zoro se pencher à côté de toi pour ouvrir la porte. Tu ne peux retenir un sourire impatient qu'il remarque. Il te regarde un court instant, puis il s'approche et pose une main dans ton dos au niveau de la taille pour te guider, l'autre tenant la porte. Tu suis le mouvement et frissonnes dans ta chemisette de nuit à cause de la brise marine. Tu peux voir à travers le bandeau un peu de lumière tout autour, tu entends Zoro refermer discrètement la porte puis se mettre derrière toi. Ses mains glissent sur tes hanches avant qu'il murmure à ton oreille :

-Tu es prête ?

Un peu nerveuse mais très curieuse et amusée tu ris doucement puis hoches la tête en signe d'affirmation. Zoro sourit puis défait le bandeau et le retire. Tu clignes un peu des yeux le temps de t'habituer à la lumière, mais les ouvres ensuite en grand, la bouche entrouverte : devant toi se présente un Merry complètement transformé et méconnaissable : le pont d'ordinaire vide ou en bordel est maintenant propre et débarrassé des transats, illuminé par une multitude de luminaires japonais colorés qui éclairent aussi d'une douce lumière la mer alentours sous le ciel étoilé et un magnifique clair de lune. Tu restes bouche-bée, émerveillée par la romantique beauté du pont réaménagé et le calme régnant sur Merry cette nuit : la douce houle est seule à se faire entendre, et même la brise se fait discrète, légère.

-Je vois que ça te plaît...

-Wow... Zoro c'est... tu as tout décoré seul ? Mais po...

-Je voulais passer une soirée avec toi...

Zoro sourit, et tout en continuant de parler il s'avance près de toi en laissant ses mains glisser pour venir prendre la tienne, ne te quittant pas des yeux.

-Et comme je sais que tu aimes danser, j'ai pensé qu'on aurait plus de place sur le pont... seuls...

Son sourire, la lueur dans ses yeux et la douceur de sa voix te font fondre. Tu lui offres un sourire radieux et séduit, et le laisses t'amener au milieu du pont sous les luminaires, ta main dans la sienne. Tu te mets en face de lui qui prend ta taille d'une main et garde ta main dans l'autre qu'il élève un peu. Il s'approche et te ramène un peu contre lui. Tu le regardes dans les yeux et lui souris, prête à danser. Zoro fait le premier pas et toi le second, entamant une danse sur le pont sur Merry. Tu ris doucement d'amusement, surprenant Zoro.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

-C'est juste... j'ai hâte que Luffy nous recrute un musicien...

Tu ris doucement et danses un moment avec Zoro qui sourit de ta remarque, séduit et amusé. Après quelques valses sur le pont il s'arrête, et sans te lâcher te regarde sans rien dire, se contentant de sourire. Tu lui souris et reste silencieuse, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment. Zoro finit par s'approcher et capture tes lèvres dans une douce étreinte.

Le lendemain tu te réveilles avec le jour et ouvres lentement les yeux puis t'étires un peu. Tu te rappelles de ton ''rêve'' et soupire déçue qu'il ne soit pas réalité.

Tu te redresses en pensant quitter ton hamac, mais un bras autour de ta taille t'arrête avant, et te ramène même en arrière. Suivant le mouvement tu le laisses te rallonger, puis tournes la tête et vois Zoro qui allongé à côté de toi t'embrasse avant que tu n'ais le temps de parler. Tu ne réagis pas tout de suite, puis lui rends son baiser, un sourire naissant. Heureusement que les rêves se réalisent...

* * *

_Voilà ! N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit review et de ramasser votre cœur fondu comme une guimauve ! :D_

_Si jamais vous désirez un x reader en particulier laissez un commentaire pour donner vos critères ! personnages voulus, style (romantique, drôle, torride) et votre ''statut'' __(allumeur/se, soumis/e, violeur/se ou violé/e comme vous voulez ! )_


	4. Sanji x reader (réveil)

**_Pairing : Sanji x reader_**

**_Critères :_** romantique

**_Lemon : _**absent.

**_Disclaimer : _**Les personnages ainsi que le monde de One Piece appartiennent à maître Oda.

* * *

Tu es une pirate de Luffy. Le mâtin se lève et un peu de lumière traverse les volets, zébrant le lit. Tu es dans ton lit sous la couette et te blottis pour rester au chaud. Tu entends quelqu'un frapper doucement à la porte, puis entrer avec discrétion. Tu ouvres un peu les yeux et vois Sanji s'asseoir à côté de toi, un plateau en main.

-Sanji... ?

-J'ai... j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais un petit déjeuner au lit...

Tu te redresses et t'assois pour être à sa hauteur. Tu regardes le plateau : un bol de lait chaud, quelques tartines beurrées ou garnies de confiture et un verre de jus d'orange frais. Un petit vase en verre est également là, avec une jolie rose rouge.

-C'est vraiment très gentil Sanji tu n'aurais pas dû te donner autant de mal...

Tu souris, gênée par autant d'attention, et le fait sourire d'un air charmeur, mais aussi un peu timide.

-Ça me fait plaisir...

Tu le regardes un moment, puis regardes le plateau.

-Tu partages avec moi ?

* * *

_Voilà ! Très court cette fois-ci, mais pas moins adorable ! Un petit review, et que votre réveil soit un jour aussi doux que celui là :3_


	5. Zoro x reader (douche)

**_Pairing : Zoro x reader_**

**_Critères :_** bien trempé !

**_Lemon : _**absent.

**_Disclaimer : _**Les personnages ainsi que le monde de One Piece appartiennent à maître Oda.

* * *

Tu es une pirate de Luffy à bord du Vogue Merry. Comme tous les mâtins et jusqu'à midi tu t'entraînes sur le pont, puisque la caravelle n'est pas très grande. Zoro et toi avez pris l'habitude vous partagez le navire : lui occupe le pont supérieur près des mandariniers et toi l'inférieur autour du grand mât. Ce jour-là tu t'entraînes, malgré l'impression persistante d'être observée. À midi comme toujours tu finis en sueur et vas donc à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Une fois propre tu prends ta serviette, la mets autour de ton corps et sors de la douche. Tu t'arrêtes net en voyant Zoro planté juste devant toi dans la salle de bain que tu avais fermé la porte. Il est en sueur et ne porte qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Il te regarde avec un sourire en coin.

-Déjà fini... ?

-NAN MAIS ÇA VA PAS ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS !

Zoro n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il se prend une bouteille de shampoing en pleine figure.

-Sors d'ici !

Rougissante comme jamais tu pivotes pour attraper une autre bouteille, mais Zoro s'avance dans le même temps et te ramène dans la douche. Tu le regardes, et t'apprêtes à l'engueuler quand tu réalises qu'il n'a plus sa serviette. Tu te bloques et es maintenant au bord du saignement de nez, ce qui le fait sourire.

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait partager un peu plus que le pont...

Tu relèves la tête et le regardes, crispée et bégayante tellement tu es gênée.

-Euh... Zoro... j...

Ta gorge ne prononce plus aucun son quand il lève sa main pour prendre lentement ton nœud de serviette entre ses doigts.

-Tu en penses quoi... ?

Voyant que tu ne refuses pas, il referme de sa main libre la porte de la douche, puis tire lentement pour défaire le nœud et prendre ta serviette. Tu te crispes en sentant ta serviette partir et te retournes d'un coup avant en cachant ce que tu peux avec tes bras. Tu te retrouves dos à Zoro mais ne le voies pas sourire plus, amusé. Tu le sens se rapprocher puis tendre la main pour activer la douche. L'eau commence à couler, te trempant à nouveau et lui avec. D'humeur joueuse, Zoro ne te touche pas et préfère tester ta résistance. Il prend sa bouteille puis du produit douche, et commence à se laver lentement, sensuellement dans ton dos. Tournée tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait et attends un peu, avant de tourner la tête pour voir ce qui se passe. Tu te figes alors et le regardes de haut en bas : son corps trempé et musclé est parsemé de savon, il te regarde avec le même sourire amusé.

-Tu m'aides... ?

Zoro s'amuse de te voir complètement désemparée, content de te faire de l'effet. Il sourit puis met un peu de produit dans ta main, et la pose sur son torse. Tu expires difficilement au contact de sa peau et relèves la tête. Tu le regardes un instant, puis lui souris et commence à caresser son torse, ses épaules et son cou pour étaler le savon. Tu sens Zoro se tendre un peu à son tour sous tes caresses alors que tu laisses tes mains glisser sur son torse pour savonner ses abdos, sa taille et ses hanches. Baissant la tête pour regarder ce que tu fais et savourer la vue de son corps mouillé, tu sens deux doigts passer sous ton menton et remonter ton visage. Tu as juste le temps d'ouvrir un peu la bouche qu'il t'embrasse.

* * *

_Voilà ! N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews bien mousseux !_


	6. Smoker x reader (interrogatoire)

Premier lemon de cette série, vous l'attendiez !  
pour la petite histoire cet OS a été co-écrit avec Sharlyn, qui ce jour-là était partie pour m'écrire un petit OS, mais peinait à démarrer. Pour lancer son inspiration on a donc commencé à deux, et chacune a écrit un court paragraphe sans concerter l'autre qui s'est adaptée en conséquence.

Aucun critère de départ concret n'avait été posé, l'histoire a été improvisée au fur-et-à-mesure... et s'est terminée en lemon parce que... j'avais l'inspi ce jour-là ! L'inspi et la libido... xD  
PS : cette fic a été réalisée en direct et n'a donc pas été reformulée depuis, ne soyez donc pas étonnés si le style diffère de d'habitude.

**_Pairing : Smoker x reader_**

**_Lemon : PRESENT_**. Si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin !

**_Disclaimer : _**Les personnages ainsi que le monde de One Piece appartiennent à maître Oda.

* * *

Le Sunny accoste à un port de plaisance et tout l'équipage débarque pour visiter et recharger les vivres.

_Luffy mort de rire court partout, Nami cherche une boutique de fringues, Usopp est émerveillé devant un bazar, tout autant que Sanji devant les filles de la ville... Zoro lui marche en dormant._ Franky est resté sur le Sunny pour faire des réparations et/ou améliorations, toi tu pars en ville avec Brook pour trouver un magasin de sabres, et retrouver Zoro au passage. _Les rues sont plutôt petites, tu essaies d'éviter Sanji qui se fait frapper par toutes les filles des alentours, ainsi que Luffy qui court après un homme poisson qui, d'après lui, a l'air bon à manger. Tu vois le magasin à deux pâtés de maison._ Vous entrez dans le magasin et activez la sonnette, mais aucun vendeur ne vient.

-Étrange, pourtant il est écrit ''ouvert'' non ? S'étonna Brook.

-Ils sont peut être dans l'arrière boutique, regardons les sabres en attendant.

_Les sabres sont regardés, et depuis un bon moment déjà. Toujours personne..._

_-Tu crois qu'on pourrait... suggéra Brook._

_-... ben ils avaient qu'à être là !_

_-Et puis c'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas attendu, yohohoho !_

Vous choppez des sabres et repartez vers la porte du magasin en courant, des paquets de sabres en mains et sans voir devant devant vous : résultat vous percutez le premier passant juste devant l'entrée. Les sabres volent, tu tombes sur l'inconnu dans un cri, Brook finit écrasé comme un vieux tas d'os tout en dessous.

_-Mais faîtes gaffe quand vous marchez ! T'exclames-tu avec frustration._

_-Vous savez au moins à qui vous parlez ? Rétorqua l'inconnu en se relevant._

_-Aaaaah ! Vraiment désolééééé ! Paniqua Brook en levant les bras._

_-ben pourquoi tu... ? Aahhh... co-colonel Smoker...  
_

_Tu te décomposes sur place, Smoker t'embarque._

_-TOI ! Tu me suis !_

_Vous partez laissant Brook... qui lui fait le mort, pétrifié de peur._ Te tenant par le col il traverse toute la ville en te traînant derrière lui. Toi tout du long tu te débats comme une hystérique pour fuir, en vain. Smoker arrive finalement à la base locale de la ville et t'amène jusqu'à son bureau. _Il t'assoit sur une chaise devant son bureau puis claque la porte et vient s'asseoir à son bureau._ Tu le regardes et attends sans rien dire, puisque de toute façon tu ne peux pas faire grand chose d'autre. Il s'installe en croisant les pieds sur la table et te dévisage. Tu as la vingtaine mais son regard qui semble tout voir en toi te fait rougir comme une collégienne de 15 ans. Smoker le remarque et après un long silence coupe l'échange visuel pour allumer deux cigares. Il prend une bonne bouffée puis te regarde à nouveau :

-Depuis quand les pirates du chapeau de paille s'abaissent à voler des magasins ?

Tu tires une tête vexée ''tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la voleuse de magasin...''

-Ça vous étonne tant que ça ? Après tout c'est ce que font les pirates non ? Voler.

Smoker n'arbore aucune réaction, tu t'installes donc dans ta chaise comme chez toi, un sourire assuré en coin.

-Qu'est-ce-qui te fait sourire ?

Tu ne réponds pas. à force de croiser le chemin du marine tu avais fini par remarquer qu'il ne brutalisait jamais les criminels qu'il arrêtait... et tu comptais bien en profiter.  
Comprenant que tu ne comptais pas répondre, Smoker continue son interrogatoire :

-Où est le reste de l'équipage ?

-Pourquoi colonel, je ne vous suffis pas ?

Smoker bloque l'espace d'un court instant devant ta remarque, ne s'y attendant pas. Contre toute attente un étrange sourire apparaît sur son visage, te choquant toi.

-Alors tu veux jouer à ça ?

Tu fronces les sourcils, plus très sure de toi. Après tout tu agissais seulement ainsi pour le déstabiliser, tu ne pensais pas avoir ce genre de réponse. Smoker remarque ton trouble et son sourire s'agrandit. Il se lève et contourne son bureau. Tu ne souris plus, plus inquiète qu'autre chose.

-... vous comptez m'enfermer en cellule ?

-Pas encore, non.

Tu sens le stress monter, ne parvenant pas à comprendre Smoker, à lire en lui ou encore à savoir ce qu'il veut... à connaître ses limites.

-Lève-toi.

Il est maintenant légèrement en diagonale derrière toi, juste dans ton angle mort, entre toi et la porte. Toi en tant que pirate tu refuses de lui obéir, et restes dans ta chaise, prête à anticiper la moindre agression. Smoker voit que tu ne bouges pas, mais toi ne le vois pas sourire plus. Tu l'entends s'avancer derrière toi, tu es tendue et prête à bouger mais il se penche lentement. Son bras passe par dessus ton épaule et vient poser ses cigares dans le cendrier. Une fumée est lentement soufflée à droite de ton visage, tu restes immobile.

Naïve que tu es tu crois encore qu'il s'agit d'un interrogatoire, c'est pourquoi depuis le début tu refuses de coopérer. Tu es immobile dans ta chaise, une jambe posée à l'horizontale sur l'autre, et les mains agrippant légèrement les accoudoirs. Tu sens Smoker se pencher plus et appuyer ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise à chaque extrémité. Tu restes impassible car tentes de contenir la tension en maîtrisant ta respiration, mais sens son souffle chaud et lent sur ta joue, sur ta peau. Il frôle ton oreille de ses lèvres et murmure :

-Tu refuses toujours de coopérer ?

Tu sens dans sa voix de l'amusement et autre chose que tu ne reconnais pas, son ton et ce murmure à ton oreille t'excitent brusquement sans que tu ne t'y attendes ou le veuilles. Cette excitation accélère ton souffle l'espace d'une infime seconde, mais Smoker le remarque. Il reste très proche :

-Tu ne t'enfuis pas ?

Tu souris légèrement, faussement amusée.

-Parce que j'ai une chance ?

-... de fuir loin de moi ?

Tu le sens tourner légèrement la tête vers toi.

-... aucune.

Tu n'oses même pas bouger, tu es paralysée et il le sait. Ta respiration devient très difficile à contenir comme à faire fonctionner quand tu l'entends murmurer deux derniers mots :

-Debout, pirate.

Il marque chacun de ses mots d'une voix grave et autoritaire, tu sens l'excitation monter. Tu fermes les yeux et inspire pour te calmer, puis te lèves lentement, le visage sérieux pour paraître sûre de toi et affirmée. Ta pseudo détermination vole en éclat quand Smoker prend ta chaise d'une main et l'envoie valser sur le côté pour avancer dans ton dos. Tu le sens s'approcher mais tu es incapable de bouger, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Chacun de ses mots fait échos dans ta tête, son odeur t'enivre, sa présence t'attire et sa voix te manipule : tu es toute à lui. Tu es maintenant face au bureau, dos à lui. Tu fermes les yeux pour te concentrer sur ta respiration, la ralentir et la mesurer.

Tu y parviens presque mais une main dégantée frôle du bout des doigts ton dos en allant de tes épaules jusque taille. Tu rouvres brusquement les yeux et te crispes, ce simple geste suffisant à te faire perdre pied. Sa main arrivée à ta taille il agrippe doucement ta ceinture et te tire pour t'amener contre lui, te gardant doucement contre lui en tenant ta ceinture. Tu sens une seconde main dégantée glisser sous ton bras et sur ta taille pour venir déboutonner lentement, un à un chaque bouton de ta chemise. Tu sens son souffle dans ton cou et le laisses faire. Une fois le dernier bouton enlevé Smoker redescend sa main le long de la chemise légèrement ouverte.

Tu sens sa première main venir à son tour devant, glissante comme la précédente. Les deux se rejoignent au niveau de ta ceinture et Smoker la défait toujours aussi lentement, faisant toujours plus monter l'excitation. Ta respiration est rapide et saccadée, tu as les yeux baissés sur ta ceinture qu'il est en train de défaire, ses lèvres se posent dans ton cou. Ta ceinture défaite il tire et l'enlève complètement, lentement, puis il déboutonne ton pantalon et ta braguette. Une main ouvre un peu le pantalon, l'autre se pose sous ta poitrine, la frôlant du bout des doigts et de la paume. Elle descend lentement sur ton ventre en te frôlant, il peut voir ta peau se crisper à chaque contact. Sa main glisse enfin sous les vêtements, tu retiens sans le réaliser ta respiration alors qu'il se colle plus contre toi, sa main contre ton intimité.

Tu sens son torse se gonfler dans ton dos chaque fois qu'il inspire, et son souffle chaud et retenu aussi dans ton cou chaque fois qu'il expire. Tu te remets à respirer juste avant qu'il ne referme un peu sa main dans ton pantalon pour chercher le point sensible. Son autre main remonte d'abord jusqu'à ta poitrine qu'il caresse rapidement, puis il remonte encore jusqu'à ton épaule pour prendre ta chemise et en faire passer un pan par dessus ton épaule, dégageant ainsi ton épaule et ta clavicule qu'il embrasse. Tu soupires brusquement en te retenant de justesse de gémir quand il trouve en même temps ton point sensible en bas, et ton point faible sur ta clavicule. Ta respiration se crispe et tu fermes les yeux. Il teste ta résistance en stimulant un peu ton point faible, puis de sa main libre il vient défaire sa propre ceinture.

Il déboutonne son propre pantalon tout en embrassant ta clavicule, puis il prend doucement ta main et la ramène en arrière pour la faire glisser à l'intérieur. Ta respiration se précipite avec l'excitation et chacune de tes expirations est maintenant saccadée, hors de ton contrôle depuis longtemps. De sa main libre Smoker accompagne la tienne jusque sous son boxer, tu sens sa respiration changer radicalement quand tu le touches enfin, ferme et difficilement contenu. Sa respiration devient lente et profonde, chaude et douce... excitée. Il laisse sa main jusqu'à ce que tu refermes la tienne, le satisfaisant enfin. Tu sens un sourire excité sur ta clavicule. Smoker retire sa main et la glisse à nouveau sur ton ventre avant de stimuler à nouveau ton point sensible. Sa main libre remonte jusqu'à ta poitrine où il s'attarde enfin : il caresse d'abord le soutien-gorge, te faisant frémir et soupirer.

Elle remonte ensuite et enlève chacune de tes bretelles en glissant un seul doigt en dessous à chaque fois. Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps tu te décides enfin à lui répondre vraiment. Tu passes ta main libre dans ton dos pour aller chercher l'agrafe devenue une gêne pour toi. Tu tournes un peu la tête vers Smoker qui relève son visage, tu prends ses lèvres. Le premier baiser est court, léger mais délicieux. Smoker tourne tout de suite plus la tête comme toi et t'embrasse. D'une main tu ne parviens pas à défaire l'agrafe, mais tu refuses de lâcher Smoker de l'autre main. Au toucher tu longes son sexe dans le boxer pour remonter jusqu'à sa verge, point le plus sensible. Smoker laisse une vibration contre tes lèvres et se crispe, signe qu'il apprécie. Sa main libre rejoint la tienne dans ton dos et à vous deux l'agrafe se défait enfin. À peine vous sentez tous deux l'agrafe s'enlever que Smoker retire sa main de ton pantalon et toi du sien.

Tu te tournes de suite et Smoker prend ta taille pour t'amener contre le bureau. Tu l'embrasses sans hésiter, accélérant tous deux les choses. Smoker se penche plus et glisse un peu ses mains dans ton pantalon de chaque côté pour le faire un peu descendre en caressant tes hanches. Tes mains remontent et passent sous sa veste au niveau des épaules, tu caresses sa peau musclée puis fais descendre la veste de chaque coté. Smoker quitte tes hanches pour jeter sa veste, puis il pose une main sur ta taille et l'autre sur ta jambe. Sans jamais perdre tes lèvres il continue et s'avance, t'incitant à t'asseoir sur le bureau. Tu le fais et Smoker écarte tes jambes pour se pencher sur toi et approfondir, savourer vraiment ce baiser et ton corps. Il débarrasse précipitamment ton chemisier ouvert et ton soutien gorge défait puis il te prend dans ses bras au niveau de la taille pour te cambrer contre lui et embrasser tes seins. Tu refermes tes jambes autour de lui et glisse tes mains jusqu'à sa ceinture pour tirer et faire descendre son pantalon.

Smoker remonte dans un soupir excité et plonge dans ton cou, agrippe à son tour ton pantalon derrière pour le retirer aussi. Dans ta position tu galères plus que lui et finis nue avant lui. Smoker jette tes vêtements puis te reprend dans ses bras et te sert contre lui en t'embrassant. Frustrée de voir qu'il ne te facilite pas la tâche en t'enlaçant, tu l'agrippes et remontes tes pieds pour faire descendre d'un coup le pantalon. Ton geste amuse Smoker qui sourit contre tes lèvres. Tu l'as enfin nu et ferme entre tes jambes, tu veux les refermer autour de ses hanches mais Smoker prend doucement tes genoux. Il écarte tes jambes et te rejoint sans te quitter des yeux sur le bureau en se penchant plus. Ses mains glissent le long de tes cuisses, toi tu fermes yeux pour frémir en sentant ses mains sur ton corps, allongée sur le bureau. Il t'embrasse, encore et encore et toi tu passes tes bras derrière sa nuque. Il pose une main en appui près de ton visage, et tu sens enfin son autre main caresser à nouveau ton ventre, puis ton entrejambe avant qu'il ne se guide d'une main. Smoker t'embrasse une dernière fois puis coupe le baiser pour pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux, quand il te pénétrerait.

Tu ouvres les yeux et croises son regard juste avant de le sentir entrer lentement en toi. Ta respiration se perd et tu rougis violemment alors qu'il entre toujours plus en toi, doucement pour ne pas te blesser. Il ferme les yeux avec la pression, sa poitrine comprimée par le plaisir combiné à l'excitation toujours plus forte. Tu l'agrippes et peines à respirer, lui t'enlace aussi et s'arrête à la moitié, laissant à chacun le temps de s'habituer à la taille de l'autre. Smoker a son visage si près du tien que vous respirez le même air excité et avide de plaisir. Vos corps sont déjà brûlants lorsqu'il s'avance à nouveau en reprenant tes lèvres. Tu l'embrasses malgré ton manque cruel d'oxygène, et ses hanches se collent finalement aux tiennes. Tu le sens arriver au bout et coupes le baiser en gémissant son prénom et rougissant.

T'entendre gémir son prénom suffit à exciter Smoker qui sourit, puis baisse la tête pour embrasser et sucer ton cou. Tu laisses ta tête posée en arrière sur le bureau pour lui laisser plus à embrasser. Smoker prend finalement tes mains derrière sa nuque et en ramène une de chaque côté de ton visage. Toujours en toi, il se redresse et sans te quitter des yeux commence à bouger. Il est agenouillé sur le bureau les jambes écartées, et toi tu es allongée sur le dos devant lui, tes jambes écartées et basculées sur ses cuisses. Il se retire un peu puis revient en allant doucement plus loin. La pression te fait doucement gémir quand il arrive au bout et touche à nouveau cette zone qui t'envoie des vagues de plaisir irrésistibles. Sans te lâcher il se retire encore cette fois jusqu'à la moitié, et esquisse un sourire avide avant de revenir, cette fois d'une traite. Tu bascules la tête en arrière dans un gémissement et en fermant les yeux.

Smoker lui laisse son sourire s'agrandir en voyant que tu aimes, il recommence donc. Tes cheveux sont en bataille et tu es cambrée, gémissant et rougissant alors qu'il recommence, encore et encore. Il garde encore un rythme lent, mais il se retire chaque fois un peu plus et revient chaque fois d'une traite, te faisant totalement décrocher. Un sourire en coin, il libère enfin tes mains et vient agripper ta taille pour te maintenir. Tu poses tes mains sur les siennes et garde la tête en arrière les yeux fermés, un sourire en coin car tu sais qu'il va accélérer. Gardant la même force dans ses coups de hanche, Smoker se retire encore et accélère ses va-et-viens. Son corps perle de sueur et de plaisir comme le tien, sa respiration auparavant comprimée est devenue un halètement. Tu as yeux les fermés, mais tu sais qu'il te regarde, savourant la moindre expression de plaisir sur ton visage. La sueur facilite les frottements, lui permettant d'accélérer encore, te donnant l'impression d'aller chaque fois plus loin qu'avant et de ne pas pouvoir en recevoir davantage... mais d'en vouloir toujours plus.

Ses mains glissent sur tes hanches et te massent avec la sueur. Smoker remonte une main et va chercher ta jambe qu'il remonte sur son épaule. Il attrape ensuite l'autre et les cale contre une même épaule, puis te tire plus vers lui et continue de te pénétrer encore et encore. Sa deuxième main maintenant libre remonte et caresse tes seins qui bougent au rythme de ses coups de reins. Même si ton esprit est brouillé par tout ce plaisir qui déferle en toi, tu sens finalement ses coups de hanches ralentirent un peu et devenir moins violents, signe que son plaisir atteint son maximum et qu'il va bientôt jouir, crispé pour retarder l'inévitable. Lui aussi entend tes gémissements changer, comme pour le supplier de ne pas s'arrêter. Smoker écarte finalement tes jambes et se penche sur toi pour continuer de te faire gémir. Tu prends sans attendre son visage, le tires vers toi en refermant tes jambes autour de lui et jouis dans ses bras en l'embrassant.

Smoker t'embrasse et jouit à son tour en toi, ne pouvant en supporter plus. Vous jouissez presque en même temps, tu te cambres et lui passe ses bras dans ton dos pour te serrer dans ses bras. Il contracte tous ses muscles en atteignant l'orgasme, et aucun des deux ne coupe le baiser en plein orgasme malgré le besoin de respirer. Smoker relâche brusquement tous ses muscles en laissant échapper un gémissement contre tes lèvres, ce qui te fait sourire. Vous coupez enfin tous deux le baiser en haletant, tu as la tête penchée en arrière la bouche entrouverte et les jambes de nouveau posées sur chacune de ses cuisses. Lui est à genoux et penché sur toi, son front posé entre ta gorge et ta poitrine. Tu sens son souffle brûlant et essoufflé sur ta peau, tu sais que ta respiration l'est tout autant. Attendant qu'il se redresse et reprenant ton souffle, tu glisses une main dans ses cheveux blancs.

Smoker se redresse finalement et s'avance pour venir t'embrasser à plusieurs reprises, déposant de courts baisers qu'il coupe tout de suite pour en déposer un autre, et encore un autre, tournant la tête pour savourer sous tous les angles tes lèvres trempées comme les siennes.

Toujours en toi, il continue ses baisers jusqu'à ce que de l'agitation se fasse entendre dans le couloir. Smoker n'a pas le temps d'avoir de mauvais pressentiment que des bruits de pas précipités s'approchent. Il se redresse juste à temps pour se tourner et voir Tashigi entrer précipitamment sans frapper :

-Mon colonel les chapeaux de paille sont en v... !

Elle s'arrête et regarde, comme les marines derrière elle, avec un temps d'arrêt d'abord Smoker complètement nu, puis toi. Tu te crispes et rougis violemment en cherchant du regard et d'un air paniqué tes vêtements. Tashigi rougit violemment à son tour devant la nudité de son supérieur et la situation, les marines derrière tombent tous en arrière en saignant du nez en te voyant, et Smoker lui devient rouge de colère :

-TASHIGI !

* * *

_Voilà ! J'étais tentée de faire entrer sans prévenir Brook déguisé en avocat pour venir ENFIN sauver reader mais bon... c'est une aussi bonne fin en soi ;)_

_En espérant que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si cette fic vous a fait aimer les interrogatoires ;)_


	7. Ace x reader (fête)

Tout premier Ace x reader pour les fans d'homme chaaaud !

**_Pairing : Ace x reader_**

**_Critères : _**romantique, attendrissant.

**_Lemon : _**absent.

**_Disclaimer : _**Les personnages ainsi que le monde de One Piece appartiennent à maître Oda.

* * *

Tu es une pirate dans l'équipage de Luffy. Après une journée plutôt ordinaire (soit très animée) à bord du Sunny, la nuit tombe et tout le monde va se coucher. Seuls restent debout Zoro, de vigie cette nuit, et Franky qui veut terminer des innovations dans son atelier. Toi tu te trouves avec Nami et Robin dans la chambre commune des filles, tu as hâte d'aller te coucher après une journée aussi mouvementée. Vous discutez pendant que tu te déshabilles à côté de ton lit, Robin elle est assise devant le miroir à côté de Nami qui fait quelques rangements dans l'armoire.

-je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves à Zoro, certes il est musclé mais bonjour le caractère ! commente-elle, qui tout en parlant agite la main vers toi.

Robin intervient avec un léger rire :

-moi je le trouve amusant quand il se perd...

-ça n'en reste pas moins un idiot.

-tu dis ça parce qu'il te plaît. lui lances-tu.

-heeeee ?! Mais non pas du tout !

Robin se met à rire avec légèreté comme elle le fait souvent, montrant qu'elle pense comme toi. Tu éclates de rire à ton tour.

-vous trouvez ça drôle ?! s'exaspère Nami.

D'abord vexée, elle change ensuite subitement d'expression et sourit malicieusement.

-mais au fait [nom], tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu craquais pour le frère de Luffy, Ace !

Tu t'arrêtes brusquement de rire, ahurie.

-c... comment tu l'as appris ?!

Nami reprend son air assuré, sourire sadique sur le visage.

-je ne le savais pas, tu viens de te vendre toute seule !

-... ! Espèce de... !

Tout en parlant tu attrapes un oreiller et le lances au visage de Nami qui l'évite sans perdre son sourire. L'oreiller vole et va s'écraser non pas contre la façade, mais sur Ace qui entrait par la porte d'accès au canon derrière. Ne s'y attendant pas il le reçoit en pleine figure, et tombe en arrière ! Réagissant au bruit de chute, Nami et Robin se tournent toutes deux vers Ace alors que tu as vu toute la scène. Ace se relève juste après et remet son chapeau, oreiller en main et grand sourire sur le visage.

-naaaah ! Les filles aussi font des batailles d'oreiller !?

toutes les trois bloquées vous ne répondez rien, Ace continue :

-désolé de cous déranger mesdemoiselles, je suis ven...

Nami revient à la réalité la première, et colle un tonitruant coup de poing à Ace qui le renvoya d'où il venait :

-NAN MAIS CA VA PAS DE DÉBARQUER DANS LA CHAMBRE DES FILLES À UNE HEURE PAREILLE !? SALE PERVERS !

Le pétage de câble de Nami te ramène à la réalité après Robin. Tu réalises alors, (avec un certain temps de retard il faut l'admettre) que tu n'es qu'en sous-vêtements : tu rougis violemment, cries et te rhabilles vite avant qu'il ne te voit. Pendant ce temps l'enflammé qui s'est retrouvé assis contre la façade époussette un peu son bermuda noir, puis tente de s'expliquer avec le sourire et les mains levées, alors que Nami s'avance pour lui régler son compte. Heureusement elle ne fait que du sur place, retenue par deux mains créées par Robin qui tente de la calmer en souriant.

-du calme Mme. La navigatrice, notre invité a sûrement une bonne raison d'être ici...

-invité ?! même pas en rêve !

-je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je venais juste...

-tu vas voir sale pervers pas même Luffy pourra te sauver ic...

-voir [nom].

-… ci.

Nami s'arrête net, brusquement calmée tant elle est étonnée. Ace sourit et se penche, toujours assis, pour te regarder en arrière plan tout aussi étonnée... tant et si bien que tu t'es arrêtée alors que tu mettais ton pantalon. Même si tu as craqué pour lui votre dernière rencontre à Alabasta s'était terminée sans conclusion, tu avais donc pensé qu'il n'était pas intéressé... à tort semble-t-il. Son sourire te fait manquer un battement, tu croises son regard et lui offres un sublime rougissement. Un discret "hum hum" de la part de Robin te rappelle ta tenue, tu te dépêches alors de te rhabiller pendant qu'Ace se relève. Il s'avance puis se penche devant Nami que Robin a depuis lâchée.

-je suis vraiment navré pour le dérangement, je ne resterais pas longtemps.

Il se redresse ensuite et vient te voir, tout joyeux.

-je suis venu te proposer une petite virée !

-... ? Une... une virée ?

-mon striker est juste là ! qu'en dis tu ?

Rouge comme une tomate tu vois par dessus l'épaule d'Ace, Robin et Nami qui hochent frénétiquement la tête pour dire oui.

-o... oui, pourquoi pas...

Tu obtiens un sourire radieux d'Ace qui pose une main sur son chapeau, puis t'embarque en te prenant la main. Tu suis précipitamment le mouvement et sors sur le pont avec lui qui s'arrête près du bastingage. Tu vois son striker flottant à quelques mètres du Sunny, mais tu n'as pas le temps de te demander comment y accéder que l'enflammé te prend dans ses bras et saute avec un grand sourire. Tu cries et t'accroches à Ace qui ne s'enflamme qu'à quelques centimètres de la surface de l'ea, puis vole jusqu'au striker. Tu le regardes avec une sacrée surprise : ses flammes glissaient sur tes vêtements et ton corps sans même les brûler, te réchauffant même par une nuit si fraîche.

Une fois à bord Ace t'installe confortablement à l'arrière sur ses affaires, et se met debout à l'avant. Il ramasse la voile puis enflamme ses pieds pour alimenter le striker qui décolle de suite sur l'eau, sa vitesse comparable à celle d'un hors-bord. Vous naviguez un petit quart d'heure, durant lequel Ace s'est retourné à plusieurs reprises pour te regarder et discuter, perdant la direction de vue. Après une légère rectification de trajectoire une île se dessine au loin. Vous êtes encore au large et pourtant vous entendez déjà des cris de joie, des musiques de fête et des chants de pirates animant les rues lumineuses au loin : la ville est en fête. Une fois arrivés vous amarrez le striker au petit port, tu suis ensuite Ace par la main tandis qu'il te guide à travers les rues pour voir toutes les animations de nuits, les spectacles de rue et les étalages souvenirs.

Ravie d'être là tu fais tous les étalages et fais essayer à Ace des chapeaux festifs plus loufoques et colorés les uns que les autres. Lui éclate de rire à chaque fois et prend parfois une pose pour en rajouter, juste avant de t'en faire essayer des pires ! Vous finissez avec chapeaux de fêtes et lunettes assorties, discutant et riant avec tous les gens qui font eux aussi la fête. Ace t'achète un collier en cours de route, puis prend deux grands verres d'une boisson sucrée bleue à siroter, et t'en donne un. Les heures passent et votre balade se termine sur le port, pour déjà rentrer au Sunny.

T'aidant d'une main Ace te fait monter sur le striker, puis monte à son tour et démarre. Tu as gardé vos deux chapeaux et lunettes en souvenir, vraiment ravie par cette super soirée que tu as passé, sûrement la meilleure depuis longtemps ! Un peu triste de déjà devoir rentrer, tu rêvasses en regardant Ace de dos... jusqu'à ce que tu réalises qu'il a pris un chemin différent de l'aller.

-on ne rentre pas au Sunny ? demandes-tu.

-j'ai encore quelque chose à te montrer avant, si tu es d'accord !

Tout en parlant il tourne la tête vers toi et te sourit, te faisant fondre. Tu acceptes avec plaisir et le laisses faire, curieuse de savoir où il pouvait bien t'emmener. Après quelques minutes de voyage une île apparaît à l'horizon, bien plus petite que celle d'où vous venez. À première vue aucune lumière ni aucune habitation, étant donné la taille tu en conclus vite que ce n'est qu'un petit îlot désert. Arrivés sur le rivage Ace amarre le striker dans le sable puis se tourne vers toi.

-ferme les yeux.

-... ? Bon...

Tu souris puis fermes les yeux. Peu après Ace te prend dans ses bras et te débarque sur la plage. Te prenant la main il t'invite à le suivre et te guide sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter. Maintenant impatiente tu prends ton mal en patience pour ne rien gâcher. Ace lâche ta main et lève les siennes :

-tadaaa !

Tu ouvres les yeux après qu'il ait enflammé toutes les torches plantées dans le sable, puis les ouvres plus en ahurissement. Dans la zone éclairée par les torches Ace avait bricolé un grand bar en bois avec toute la structure autour et des tabourets. Tu souris, effarée tandis qu'il passe derrière le bar.

-qu'est-ce-que... c'est quoi tout ça ?

Ace t'offre un grand sourire et la joue théâtrale :

-alors mademoiselle au menu ce soir nous avons tout un assortiment de divers plats succulents !

Tu éclates de rire et t'assois au bar pour jouer le jeu, pendant qu'Ace cuisine de l'autre coté.

-et pour vous monsieur ?

Ace te regarde, puis sort un gros morceau de viande grillée.

-de la viande !

Sa tête te fait éclater de rire, Ace rit aussi avant d'entamer le repas. À ta grande surprise ses petits plats ne rivalisent peut-être pas avec ceux de Sanji, mais n'en sont pas moins délicieux !

Une fois les stocks de nourriture épuisés (en grande majorité par Ace) vous vous affalez sur la plage pour digérer, regardant le ciel nocturne étoilé. Tu restes un moment admirative... avant qu'une autre vue ne s'offre a toi, lorsqu'Ace se tourne pour venir se pencher sur toi.

-hmm?

Ace se penche plus et t'embrasse doucement. Tu fermes les yeux et passes une main dans ses cheveux noirs avant de lui rendre son baiser. Lui te serre dans ses bras et te garde contre lui, tous deux vous endormant dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

_Voilà ! si ça vous a plu laissez des reviews, c'est une dose de bonheur qui me fait sourire bêtement toute une journée ! :D_


	8. Smoker x reader (douche)

Très court Smoker x reader, mais pas moins trempé...

Je compléterais cet os à l'occasion, en posant plus l'action, les détails, les ressentis...

**_Pairing : Smoker x reader_**

**_Critères : _**libre.

**_Lemon : _**absent.

**_Disclaimer : _**Les personnages ainsi que le monde de One Piece appartiennent à maître Oda.

* * *

Tu es une marine. Pour ne pas être envahie et dérangée par le surplus de monde tu t'entraînes tard, il fait donc déjà nuit quand tu vas prendre ta douche. Comme à ton habitude tu mets l'eau si chaude qu'un nuage de vapeur finit par s'étendre autour de toi. Tout est normal et tu n'as qu'une envie, aller t'écraser dans ton lit... quand quelque chose frôle ton dos. Tu te retournes : rien.

-ma fille tu deviens parano...

Blâmant la fatigue tu continues de te laver comme si de rien n'était... jusqu'à ce qu'une voix sensuelle, amusée et non moins familière vienne murmurer à ton oreille :

-je ne dirais pas ça...

Tu sursautes et te retournes d'un coup, mais tu es toujours seule dans la cabine.

-okay... c'est officiel, je suis folle... marmonnes-tu, déconcertée avec tout de même un peu de rouge monté aux joues.

Alors toujours face à la porte de ta cabine, tu restes machinalement sur tes gardes quand deux mains se posent sur tes hanches trempées. Là tu te retournes pour frapper le pervers au visage, mais t'arrêtes net en voyant Smoker sous le jet, nu et complètement trempé.

-qu'est-ce-qu... !

Tu ne termines pas ta phrase qu'il t'amène d'un geste contre lui et t'embrasse sans retenue. Dépassée tu ne sais plus comment réagir, Smoker en profite alors et laisse ses mains descendre. Tu protestes un peu, puis finis par céder.

... comment résister ?

* * *

_Voilà ! Encore une session douche qui fait rêver, la toute première écrite mais la deuxième publiée._

_Laissez un review, petit comme gros car je les aime tous ! (et puis c'est pas la taille qui compte hein ?)_


	9. Sanji x reader (aquarium)

Sanji x reader deuxième service !

**_Pairing : Sanji x reader_**

**_Critères : _**libre.

**_Lemon : _**absent.

**_Disclaimer : _**Les personnages ainsi que le monde de One Piece appartiennent à maître Oda.

* * *

Tu es une pirate dans l'équipage de Luffy. Le Sunny navigue tranquillement sur la route de tous les périls, il fait bon et le ciel est dégagé hormis quelques nuages cotonneux.

Sur le pont inférieur se trouvent Luffy, Chopper et Brook qui s'amusent comme des gamins avec des baguettes en bois. Zoro est à la vigie occupé à s'entraîner, Franky et Usopp sont dans leurs ateliers et Nami est à l'arrière du navire en train de cartographier la dernière île accostée.

Se trouvant dans la cuisine, Sanji prépare tranquillement des cocktails puis sort sur le pont plateau en main, l'autre en poche pour aller servir Robin allongée sur un des transats. La voyant lire à côté des trois clowns, il lui propose un verre qu'elle accepte volontiers, puis engueule Luffy qui réclame à manger. Une fois Robin servie il te cherche toi pour t'offrir un cocktail, laissant Nami à ses cartes pour ne pas la déranger. Ne te trouvant pas sur le pont il demande à Robin qui dit t'avoir vu aller voir l'aquarium.

S'en retournant il traverse le pont inférieur et passe la porte menant sur l'aquarium pour te trouver assise sur le canapé bordant la vitre, pieds sur canapé jambes repliées. Prise par le dessin que tu es en train de faire, tu ne remarques sa présence qu'au moment où il t'interpelle, se penchant pour te proposer à boire.

-désires-tu à boire [nom]-chérie ?

Tu relèves la tête et regardes Sanji, qui cigarette au bec te sourit gentiment.

-oh, oui merci Sanji.

Tu lui demandes de poser le plateau sur le canapé. Sanji s'exécute, puis jette un coup d'œil à ton dessin.

-... ? J'ignorais que tu aimais dessiner...

Crayon en main, tu souris, terminant les cheveux de Zoro.

-j'ai souvent envie de dessiner en ce moment, alors je m'occupe...

Sanji souffle une bouffée de fumée, reconnaissant Zoro.

-tss, même en dessin il ressemble à une algue verte...

Sans t'arrêter de dessiner tu éclates de rire.

-j'ai pu aussi faire un portrait de Franky qui a pris sa suuuuper pose, et Robin lisant un livre. J'ai essayé Luffy mais il bouge tout le temps c'est un vrai défi !

Les cheveux finis tu refais un peu la bulle au nez de Zoro. Tu relèves la tête vers Sanji.

-tu accepterais de me laisser te dessiner ?

T'attendant à une ondulation accompagnée d'un "haiiiiii ! Tout ce que tu voudras [nom]-d'amour !", tu ne caches pas ta surprise en voyant Sanji te regarder et sourire simplement, une étrange lueur dans le regard.

-ça me ferait très plaisir...

Sa voix douce te fait rosir, tu souris.

-oh merci, assieds-toi là et prends la pause qui te convient, je ne serais pas longue avec un modèle !

-prend tout ton temps, ne t'en fais pas.

Tout en parlant Sanji pose le plateau et vient s'asseoir face à toi. Une jambe pliée sur le canapé, il allume une nouvelle cigarette et s'accoude au dossier, sa tête posée dans sa main. Tu le laisses faire puis commences à le dessiner, lui te regardant faire. Ayant un modèle tu es plutôt rapide les yeux rivés sur ton dessin, relevant régulièrement la tête pour observer Sanji qui te sourit doucement. Les minutes passent sans qu'aucun de vous deux ne parle… n'ait besoin de parler. Tu réalises vite que Sanji ne te quitte pas des yeux une seule seconde, ce qui te fait rosir une fois encore. Il le remarque et sans perdre la pause il pose sa main sur ta jambe. Toi qui terminais tout juste ton dessin tu relèves la tête, surprise.

-hum... je... j'ai terminé...

Sanji redresse sa tête, presque déçu que ce soit déjà fini.

-je peux voir ?

Il sourit puis regarde en détail le portrait que tu tournes vers lui.

-alors ? Qu'est ce tu en penses ?

-impressionnant, tu as fait vite...

Tu lui offres un léger rire gênée.

-j'ai eu un très bon modèle !

Sanji te regarde rire, adorant ton air embarrassée. Tu lui tends ensuite la feuille de papier, ce qui l'étonne.

-tu ne la gardes pas ?

-aha, je n'en ai pas besoin puisque je t'ai toi !

Ta réponse surprend vraiment Sanji qui reste bloqué un court instant. Arrivant à la fin de sa cigarette il te regarde croiser les jambes, puis il l'enlève et s'avance sans s'occuper du dessin. Le bras tendu tu réalises ce qu'il voulait faire au moment où ses lèvres touchent les tiennes, tendrement et amoureusement. Surprise tu ne réagis d'abord pas, dépassée par toutes les émotions que te procure ce baiser. Ne sentant aucun rejet, Sanji se recule peu après pour t'observer, attendant ta réponse. Tu reviens enfin sur Terre et le regardes, puis rougis violemment devant son sourire amoureux en coin.

-Sanji... ah... je... tu...

-je voulais t'en parler depuis un moment déjà...

Tu le regardes sans rien dire, surprise non pas par le fait qu'il t'ait embrassé, mais par le fait que tes sentiments soient réciproques. Tu laisses un silence soupiré, puis t'avances et l'embrasses pour lui avouer à ton tour à quel point tu l'aimes. Passant un bras derrière son cou, tu laisses le dessin glisser par terre pour poser ta main sur son bras. Refusant de perdre ses lèvres tu l'embrasses tendrement, sans qu'aucun des deux ne cherche à presser les choses. Un amour révélé dans le bleu et le calme de l'océan, sous les seuls regards des habitants de la mer en cette journée ordinaire à bord du Sunny.

* * *

_Voilà ! Laissez des reviews sourcillés et éclatez-vous !_


	10. Smoker x reader (alcool)

Smoker x reader pour ce dixième chapitre, bonne lecture !

**_Pairing : Smoker x reader_**

**_Critères : _**libre.

**_Lemon : PRESENT_**. Si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas !

**_Disclaimer : _**Les personnages ainsi que le monde de One Piece appartiennent à maître Oda.

* * *

Tu es une marine sous les ordres de Smoker. Il y a deux semaines de cela une violente bataille navale a eu lieu entre plusieurs haut-gradés de la Marine et une alliance pirate. Les marines ont remporté la bataille et traquent encore en ce moment même les derniers capitaines en fuite, mais malgré leur victoire eux aussi ont subi de lourdes pertes de leur coté, y compris Smoker qui a perdu plusieurs hommes sous les coups de canons et les abordages.

Afin de remettre le navire en état et reconstituer un équipage complet, il décide donc d'accoster une ville le temps de recruter des hommes. Vous avez mis le pied à terre depuis près d'une semaine maintenant pour aller vous installer temporairement à la base locale. En tant que lieutenant tu as moins de travail à faire depuis ton arrivée ici puisque tout est géré par le vice-amiral de la base. Tu en profites donc et visites la ville, allant régulièrement voir le navire pour en rapporter l'avancée des réparations au colonel selon sa demande.

Lui passe ses journées dans son bureau attribué à feuilleter des piles de dossiers pour trouver des marines dignes de ce nom, et ne sort que rarement. Tu es l'une des rares à le voir plus d'une fois par jour, lui apportant régulièrement de nouveaux dossiers de marines volontaires.

Aujourd'hui tu as enfin convaincu ton supérieur d'arrêter de jouer les ermites et de s'accorder une journée de repos avant qu'il ne décide de brûler tous les dossiers et la base avec.  
Le soir même, le vice-amiral te confit encore des dossiers à lui remettre. Habituée maintenant, tu te rends donc une fois de plus au bureau de Smoker que tu sais vide pour y déposer les quelques dossiers qu'il verrait demain. Arrivée devant la porte du bureau tu entres sans frapper puisque personne ne répondrait.

-et deux dossiers de pl...

Tu t'arrêtes net en voyant Smoker assis à son bureau, affalé le front posé posé sur son bras refermé, l'autre tenant toujours son plume pointe sur papier.

-mon colonel ?!

Tu poses de suite tes dossiers sur le premier meuble à ta droite et passes derrière le bureau.

-qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici je croyais que vous alliez faire un tour en viiiille !

Tu termines ta phrase en le tirant pour le redresser sur sa chaise. Smoker se laisse faire et semble somnoler, tu sens de suite la forte odeur d'alcool sur lui indiquant qu'il avait dû dévaliser le premier bar qu'il avait trouvé.

-c'est pas vrai...

Tu regardes rapidement autour de toi, et décides de le déplacer sur le canapé devant la table basse, un peu plus loin. Tu reviens à Smoker toujours assis et adossé à sa chaise : impossible de le soulever, il va falloir le traîner. Tu te places devant lui et commences à passer tes bras sous ses épaules quand tu réalises qu'il te regarde.

-... ? vous êtes réveillé ?

Les yeux mi-clos il fronce les sourcils, puis murmure ton nom, semblant te reconnaître. Tu le regardes étonnée puis sens sa main remonter lentement tes cheveux, tombés quand tu t'es penchée. Tu te crispes et rougis violemment, mais te reprends vite :

-vous pouvez marcher ?

-... bien sûr...

Après un temps de réaction il s'appuie lentement sur ses accoudoirs, puis se lève d'une traite. Il manque de perdre l'équilibre mais tu le retiens de justesse en passant son bras sur ton épaule.

-... ! doucement !

Tu t'avances doucement pour le guider jusqu'au canapé. Lui te laisse faire, toi tu te retiens de ne pas rougir plus alors que ton bras est dans son dos, sous la veste.

-voilà, allongez-vous làààà... !

Tu termines ta phrase en te penchant pour déposer dans le canapé Smoker qui ne te lâche pas et t'embarque avec lui. Lui finit sur le coté sur le canapé, toi tu as un genoux sur le canapé, sa main tenant la tienne sur ton épaule et ton autre main contre le canapé pour ne pas t'affaler sur lui. Chose est sûre avec l'alcool le colonel fait bel et bien poids mort... tu lâches un soupir quand lui te lâche pour s'allonger sur le dos, et veux le laisser dormir quand deux mains agrippent ton haut d'uniforme et te tirent brusquement.

-waaah !

-viens par là toi...

Après ton cri de surprise tu te retrouves affalée sur Smoker qui te tire jusqu'à avoir tes lèvres contre les siennes. Sa main remonte, caresse ta joue et remonte tes cheveux derrière ton oreille, toi tu ne bouges plus, au dessus de lui les yeux grand ouverts et une grande barre rouge sur le visage ! Le sentant savourer tes lèvres pour la toute première fois, tu as envie de faire de même mais décides de couper le baiser avant de faire quelque chose que tu regretterais plus tard.

-attendez mon colonel...

Tu t'appuies de chaque côté de son visage sur le canapé pour te redresser, mais il semble à peine t'écouter. Il redescend sa main et ouvre ton chemisier en arrachant tous les boutons au passage.

-ow nan !

Ne portant rien en dessous à part ton soutien-gorge tu te redresses pour refermer ton uniforme, mais n'en as pas le temps qu'il se redresse et passe ses bras autour de toi et sous ton uniforme pour embrasser ta clavicule et ton cou.

-appelle-moi encore ton colonel...

Crispée comme pas deux, aussi rouge qu'une tomate et à deux doigts de la panique tu as tes mains posées sur ses épaules pour qu'il recule. Son murmure à ton oreille t'excite brusquement, rendant ta respiration difficile et tremblante. Sentant ses lèvres contre ta peau, tu hésites à le laisser faire avant de te reprendre. Il est bourré, il ne réalise absolument pas ce qu'il est en train de faire, pour sûr il s'en voudra dès s'il saura ce qu'il s'est passé, pensant t'avoir violé. Tu te résignes à devoir l'arrêter et le repousses d'une main, tendant l'autre pour t'appuyer sur le dossier du canapé. Tu as à peine le temps d'en effleurer la surface que tu sens Smoker se pencher encore sur toi, cette fois volontairement. D'un mouvement de jambes il échange les positions, toi tu agrippes désespérément le dossier mais ta main glisse et tu finis avec Smoker affalé sur toi entre tes jambes. Paniquant pour de bon tu le sens te serrer plus contre lui, et murmurer encore ton nom contre ton oreille avant de descendre jusqu'à ta poitrine.

-... ! ah ! non mon c... colonel Smoker arrêtez !

À ta grande surprise Smoker s'arrête alors tu prenais son visage à deux mains pour le retenir. Il se redresse juste assez pour venir croiser ton regard, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des tiennes. Tu vois très clairement dans son regard qu'il est complètement ivre, mais il se penche ensuite à ton oreille pour murmurer lentement, et sensuellement :

-Smoker...

Il reste un instant contre ton oreille avant de revenir à tes lèvres qu'il prend cette fois-ci. Toi tu as complètement bugué, peinant à respirer tant son murmure t'a troublé, t'excitant encore plus que le dernier. Le sentant t'embrasser tu fermes presque entièrement les yeux et réponds quasi-automatiquement aux demandes de ses lèvres. À deux doigts de céder, tu fermes les yeux et le serres contre toi pour lui rendre son baiser tandis que tes mains parcourent sa nuque et ses cheveux blancs. Tu le sens se frotter doucement contre toi et enlèves presque sans le réaliser sa veste que tu laisses par terre. Sa langue contre tes lèvres, tu rouvres un peu les yeux avant de revenir à la réalité. Malgré tout ce que tu ressens pour lui, tout ce que tu aimerais lui dire depuis votre première rencontre, il reste ton supérieur bourré jusqu'aux os et inconscient de ce qu'il fait. Déjà haletante tu fermes les yeux, et à contrecœur le pousses à nouveau pour couper le baiser. Tu places de suite ton bras refermé devant toi pour le garder à distance tandis que lui te regarde, ses yeux te disant encore qu'il pense au baiser.

-mo... colonel Smoker je ne peux pas faire ça.

Il te regarde un moment, semblant t'écouter, puis il récupère son bras pour venir poser sa main sur ta joue qu'il caresse. Tu le laisses faire, espérant qu'il renonce puisque tu ne risques pas de te libérer dans cette position. Smoker te regarde quelques secondes en silence avant qu'un doux sourire ne se dessine sur son visage. Première fois depuis que tu le connais que tu le vois sourire, tu bloques complètement et le regardes. Smoker remarque ton trouble et se laisse rire légèrement, juste assez pour montrer un sourire plus grand.

-tu ne m'avais jamais vu sourire ?

Sa phrase te ramène à la réalité, tu inspires précipitamment en réalisant que tu retenais ta respiration. Celle-ci tremble encore plus qu'avant, saccadée et hésitante... ou plutôt sûre maintenant. Tu le regardes encore un peu, puis te redresses pour prendre ce sourire qu'il t'offre peut-être pour la dernière fois. Smoker ferme les yeux et reste accoudé sur le canapé pour te laisser passer tes mains dans son cou et t'embrasser. Tu fermes aussi les yeux et savoures lentement ce baiser tout comme il le fait... vos lèvres se touchent l'une l'autre sensuellement, puis vous coupez tous deux le baiser. Smoker se recule un peu et murmure une fois de plus ton prénom, te regardant dans les yeux. Tu lui réponds par un sourire avant qu'il ne t'embrasse à nouveau, pour cette fois aller chercher ta langue. Toujours redressée tu lui rends son baiser sans plus attendre, ne voulant plus le repousser, ne voulant que lui contre toi, ses lèvres, ses mains... et tout son corps.

-Smoker...

Tu murmures son prénom entre deux inspirations puis te laisses aller en arrière pour te rallonger. Lui suit tes lèvres et sans les perdre descend ses mains pour aller chercher ta ceinture qu'il défait lentement, frôlant ton ventre du bout des doigts. Il ouvre ensuite ton pantalon avant de te laisser faire de même, embrassant pendant ce temps ton cou puis ta clavicule, descendant lentement par baisers jusqu'à ta poitrine. Une fois son pantalon ouvert tu le baisses jusqu'à le faire descendre en dessous de son boxer. Smoker enfume alors ses jambes et se débarrasse de ses chaussures et de son pantalon, juste avant que ses lèvres n'arrivent à ton soutien-gorge.

Ta respiration se perd quand il vient retirer une à une tes bretelles, puis elle s'emballe quand ses mains passent dans ton dos pour aller chercher l'agrafe. Sentant l'agrafe se défaire, tu redresses la tête en arrière et fermes les yeux tandis qu'il remonte ses mains dans ton dos pour tirer de l'intérieur ton uniforme, le faisant descendre lentement. Tu tentes de contrôler ta respiration par profondes inspirations, mais le premier contact de ses lèvres contre tes seins te laisse échapper un gémissement. Se contentant d'un court et léger baiser comme avertissement, il savoure un instant ton gémissement avant d'embrasser à nouveau ta poitrine. Ton chemisier et ton soutien-gorge finissent eux aussi par terre sur la veste, à coté de son pantalon.

Lui te garde enlacée contre lui pour te cambrer un peu et savourer chacun de tes seins, d'abord du bout des lèvres, puis avec sa langue. Toi tu réponds par halètements, retenant tes gémissements alors que ta main dans ses cheveux l'interdisent d'arrêter. Tout en agissant ainsi, Smoker se frotte encore contre toi en donnant de doux et sensuels coups de hanches, faisant toujours plus grimper ton excitation. Il murmure encore ton prénom contre ta peau entre deux baisers, et peu après il te libère pour laisser ses mains descendre jusqu'à ton pantalon qu'il agrippe et tire lentement. tu l'aides puis poses une main sur sa joue, l'autre sur son épaule pour le ramener contre toi et l'embrasser à nouveau. Smoker s'allonge plus contre toi et laisse ses mains parcourir ton ventre et ta taille, pour finir sur tes hanches. Tu le sens passer deux doigts sous ton dernier vêtement de chaque coté avant qu'il ne glisse sur ta peau, contre la sienne.

Tu fermes tes yeux que tu gardais mi-clos, et te redresses un peu en te collant presque contre lui pour enlever son boxer. Smoker a son visage à côté du tien, s'imprégnant de l'odeur et de la douceur de tes cheveux. Tu peux sentir son souffle devenir plus rapide contre ta peau alors que tu fais glisser son boxer qu'il enlève ensuite entièrement, vous laissant nus l'un contre l'autre. Tu passes tes mains sous ses bras pour aller dans son dos, le laissant s'appuyer d'une main sur le canapé à coté de ton visage. De l'autre main il vient remettre une dernière mèche de cheveux derrière ton oreille avant de se pencher pour t'embrasser, comme pour demander s'il peut aller plus loin. Tu lui réponds en lui rendant son baiser, refermant tes jambes autour de ses hanches. Gardant une main dans son dos, tu passes l'autre devant pour caresser son torse, ne manquant rien au passage. Du bout des doigts tu peux sentir et voir le torse de Smoker se gonfler au rythme de sa respiration, chaude et lente, profonde. Une main posée en appui il remonte l'autre le long de ton bras depuis ton épaule jusqu'à ta main que tu poses sur sa joue.

Sa main redescend juste après quand tu le sens se soulever un peu pour se préparer de sa main libre, et tout en t'embrassant il se guide et te pénètre lentement. Tu coupes le baiser pour prendre une bonne inspiration, sentant toute sa taille entrer en toi, et le plaisir déferlant avec. Smoker t'enlace à nouveau contre lui et reprend tes lèvres avant d'aller plus loin, toujours aussi lentement pour ne pas te blesser. Peinant lui aussi à respirer sous la pression exercée sur son sexe, il plonge dans ton cou et te serre contre lui. Tu fais de même et enroules tes bras autour de ses épaules, le sentant toujours aller plus loin. Presque entièrement en toi, Smoker s'arrête pour s'habituer à ta taille, tout comme toi. Attendant quelques minutes avant de continuer, tu sens son souffle contre ta peau puis l'entends rire un peu à ton oreille :

-c'est serré...

Surprise, tu ris à ton tour, puis le serres dans tes bras comme pour lui dire de continuer. Smoker s'exécute et te pénètre encore pour aller plus loin. Le sentant arriver au bout, tu resserres l'étreinte jusqu'à ce que ses hanches touchent les tiennes.

-Sm... Smoker...

En gémissant son prénom tu sens Smoker prendre une grande inspiration, signe qu'il peine à se retenir de bouger. Après quelques minutes d'interminable attente tu laisses un baiser dans son cou, puis descends tes mains pour aller chercher ses fesses. Smoker expire difficilement puis se redresse un peu pour rester sur ses coudes, tu le laisses faire et le sens se retirer en partie. Arrivé à la moitié il s'arrête et revient en douceur, te faisant gémir à nouveau en arrivant au bout. Tu remontes tes mains alors qu'il se retire à nouveau puis te pénètre encore avec la même lenteur, à la fois délicieuse et excitante. Smoker se redresse ensuite et prend tes mains l'une après l'autre pour les tenir contre le canapé de chaque coté au dessus de ton visage. Le sentant se retirer une fois encore, tu fermes les yeux et le laisse accélérer le rythme. Tes jambes se délient pour laisser plus de liberté à Smoker qui enchaîne les coups de hanches, te faisant gémir chaque fois que l'air emplit tes poumons.

De la sueur commence à perler sur chacun de vos corps brûlants de plaisir et d'excitation. Smoker accélère encore un peu le rythme et te regarde avant de sourire, avec le même sourire qui t'a fait céder : un sourire amoureux, sincère. Toi tu as les yeux toujours fermés, le visage tourné sur le coté sourire aux lèvres, lui offrant une expression sublime alors que tes cheveux s'éparpillent autour de toi. L'esprit transporté par le plaisir offert par Smoker, à travers tes propres halètements tu entends ceux de Smoker. Tu le sens aller et venir en toi sans s'arrêter, son souffle chaud frôlant ta peau et la chaleur de son corps trempé contre le tien te rendant accro telle une drogue érotique. Tu sens ses mains contre les tiennes, ses hanches avec les tiennes, et maintenant ses lèvres humides. Sans ouvrir les yeux tu lui rends son baiser et lui offres de suite ta langue pour savourer la sienne. Le plaisir s'accumule jusqu'à ce que Smoker s'arrête et te prenne dans ses bras. T'attendant à ce qu'il jouisse, tu le laisses faire puis le sens te soulever en se redressant, changeant de position.

Te surprenant, Smoker s'assoit et s'appuie d'une main derrière sur le canapé, te gardant cambrée contre lui de l'autre. Assise contre lui tu écartes les jambes de chaque coté et prends son visage entre tes mains pour l'embrasser avant de le sentir bouger à nouveau. S'accordant à un rythme plus lent, la nouvelle position et ses roulements de hanches te font autant d'effet qu'avant et tu gémis contre ses lèvres. Lui plonge ensuite dans ton cou et continue ses roulements de hanches, te faisant l'amour d'une tout autre manière, aussi excitante mais encore plus sensuelle qu'avant. Ses lèvres descendent le long de ton cou au rythme de ses va-et-viens, jusqu'à revenir sur ta poitrine. Tu bascules la tête en arrière pour lui laisser tout ce qu'il désire, ta main posée sur son épaule et l'autre derrière sa nuque.

Smoker te cambre encore contre lui pour avoir tes seins et les dévore par suçons cette fois, t'obligeant à retenir ta respiration pour ne pas gémir. Assaillie par ses lèvres, tu sens sa main libre glisser dans ton dos pour venir caresser l'autre sein que ses lèvres ne torturent pas encore, ne t'accordant aucune pitié. Retirant son appui, Smoker remonte peu après sa deuxième main pour se pencher et te cambrer encore afin de caresser ton dos, ta taille et tout ce que ses lèvres n'ont encore découvert pour finir sur tes cuisses. T'accordant enfin un répit, il remonte dans ton cou et glisse ses mains le long de tes cuisses pour aller prendre tes fesses. Sa main reste un peu avant de finir sur ton ventre, faisant l'aller retour entre tes seins et ton entrejambe tandis qu'il se penche un peu en arrière et ferme les yeux, te pénétrant toujours par doux roulements.

Toi tu as redressé la tête et à ton tour tu le regardes te faire l'amour les yeux fermés, tu peux lire sur son visage le plaisir qu'il ressent, et l'excitation qu'il na pas encore soulagé. Tes mains se perdent sur son torse trempé et contracté, et sentant tes mains le pousser doucement, Smoker rouvre les yeux et te regarde, puis sourit en comprenant et se laisse partir en arrière. S'allongeant sur le dos en te laissant assise sur lui, Smoker repose ses mains sur tes cuisses et te laisse donner le rythme. Un sourire en coin tu commences à bouger, roulant à ton tour des hanches dans une autre position. Smoker ferme vite les yeux en se laissant aller, toujours plus excité par tes coups de hanches tandis que toi tu poses tes mains sur son torse musclé, accélérant le rythme. Smoker laisse enfin échapper un gémissement, gémissement qui te fait de suite accélérer avec l'excitation. Un autre gémissement arrive à tes oreilles, et encore un autre. Tu comprends que Smoker arrive bientôt à ses limites, tout comme toi.

Maintenant sur lui tu peux le faire se retirer pour être à nouveau pénétrée comme bon te semble, tu te retires donc presque en entier avant de redescendre d'un coup. La brusque vague de plaisir fait gémir Smoker qui ouvre en même temps et en partie les yeux, noyé par toutes ces sensations. Tu lui offres un sourire avant de recommencer, l'excitant bien plus que tu ne le crois. Ne tenant plus, Smoker agrippe brusquement tes hanches alors tu te retirais et te ramènes d'un coup contre lui, allant plus profondément que tes coups de hanches. Tu gémis de plaisir contre lui avant qu'il ne te remette sur le dos, lui sur toi. Surprise, tu le regardes te faire un grand sourire, à genoux contre toi. Tu expires brusquement en le sentant se retirer entièrement, puis te soulever pour te tourner dos à lui. Un bras vient t'entourer au niveau du ventre tandis que de sa main libre il te pénètre à nouveau. Collée contre lui à genoux dans ton dos, tu le sens entrer d'une traite juste après que sa main n'ait plus écarter tes jambes.

Te gardant contre lui et tous deux proches de l'orgasme, tu le sens te pénétrer encore et encore sans interruption, cambrée contre lui une fois encore. Le plaisir te fait à nouveau fermer les yeux, tu poses ta tête sur son épaule et le laisse dévorer ton cou tandis qu'il te fait l'amour à genoux. Tu recommences à gémir, incapable de te retenir alors que ton corps ne peux plus supporter autant de plaisir. Smoker le sent et continue de te pénétrer avec toujours plus de force et d'envie, voulant te voir et t'entendre jouir contre lui. Tu résistes encore à quelques coups de hanches, puis gémis son prénom en atteignant l'orgasme. Te sentant jouir autour de lui, Smoker te pénètre encore plusieurs fois dans ton orgasme avant de te suivre. Toi tu as remonté ta main pour aller chercher ses cheveux, ton autre main sur celle qui caresse ton ventre.

Lui gémit sa jouissance à ton oreille les yeux mi-clos, tenant maintenant ton sein et ton ventre entre ses mains. Tu te détends la première et essaies de reprendre ton souffle, haletante et dégoulinante de sueur avec Smoker qui te serre toujours contre lui. Tu poses tes mains sur les siennes venues t'enlacer, puis en remontes une pour caresser sa joue, tourner son visage et l'embrasser. Aussi essoufflé que toi, Smoker se laisse faire et t'embrasse par courts et légers baiser, comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois. Vos visages tout près l'un de l'autre vous vous regardez reprendre votre souffle avant de sourire, de toutes vos dents cette fois. Smoker t'embrasse une dernière fois avant de se reculer pour se retirer et s'allonger (ou plutôt s'affaler) sur le dos sur le canapé.

Exténuée, tu prends la main qu'il te tend et t'allonge sur lui, utilisant sa veste comme couverture.

La nuit passe et le matin arrive...

Vous vous êtes endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tu es la première à te réveiller. Réglée comme une horloge tu te réveilles à 7h tapante et ouvre doucement les yeux, enlaçant la chaleur autour de toi. Tu vois en premier la table basse devant le canapé, puis relèves la tête et vois Smoker allongé sous toi, dormant encore. Te rappelant le pourquoi de cette position, tu le regardes d'abord dormir en souriant doucement, puis tu réalises la situation. Même si hier il était bourré lui aussi était réglé à la minute, tu pouvais être sûre qu'il allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Tu paniques l'espace de quelques secondes, intérieurement, puis physiquement. Retirant la veste tu t'assois d'un coup et remets tes vêtements en quatrième vitesse. Tu jures en te rappelant qu'il a massacré ta chemise, tu déstresses en te disant que tu iras la changer avant d'aller à l'entraînement. Tu ne prends même pas la peine de fermer ton pantalon et te lèves pour chercher tes chaussures.

-bordel il les a envoyé valser ou quoi ?

Tu recommences à paniquer puis soupires de soulagement en voyant une près du bureau. Tu passes derrière le bureau et l'attrapes en vol, mais t'arrêtes net en te rappelant le dossier sur lequel écrivait hier Smoker avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le bureau. La curiosité l'emportant sur la panique, tu t'approches et lit rapidement les écrits d'un colonel bourré un soir de cuite. Tu tires une drôle de tête en réalisant que tu as sous les yeux une déclaration explicite des sentiments de Smoker à ton égard, sur papier et étrangement, superbement bien écrit. Un rougissement apparaît sur ton visage au fil des lignes alors que tu viens d'abuser de ton supérieur. Refusant de laisser cette preuve tu la plies et l'embarques en jetant un coup d'œil au canapé au passage. Tu t'arrêtes net en ne voyant personne, tu pâlis.

-oh non pitié pas ça...

T'insultant tu paniques en dix fois pire intérieurement, jusqu'à ce qu'une main derrière prenne la lettre que tu tenais encore dans ta main. Tu sursautes et te retournes d'un coup en reculant devant Smoker debout et nu devant toi. Tu heurtes brusquement le bureau et regardes d'un air terrifié Smoker déplier et lire la lettre.

-u... je... j...

Ne semblant absolument pas dérangé par le fait qu'il soit nu, Smoker lit tranquillement la lettre sans montrer aucune expression. Il baisse ensuite la lettre et te regarde. Il reste silencieux et te dévisage en silence en fronçant les sourcils, t'achevant intérieurement. Ne pouvant plus tenir tu finis pas baisser les yeux en les fermant, priant pour une mort rapide. T'attendant au mieux à un solennel ''lieutenant, veuillez sortir de ce bureau'' et au pire à un massacre, tu restes immobile jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne glisse doucement sous ton menton. La surprise te fait rouvrir les yeux, et la main te fait lentement relever la tête. Tu as a peine le temps de montrer ton air ahuri à Smoker plus avancé qu'il prend tes lèvres. Sa main glisse sur ta peau depuis ton menton, et vient caresser ton cou puis passer derrière ta nuque pour te rapprocher de lui. Tu es tellement surprise que tu ne réagis pas, tu sens alors un autre bras passer dans ton dos. Smoker coupe ensuite le baiser et te prend dans ses bras. Tu restes immobile les bras levés, ne sachant pas si tu dois lui rendre son étreinte ou ne rien faire pour éviter d'empirer les choses. Un seul murmure parvient à ton oreille alors qu'il t'enlace:

-j'aurais dû te le dire...

Sa révélation te fait rougir, tu bloques quelques secondes avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Votre câlin dure encore un moment jusqu'à ce que tu réalises enfin la situation.

-hum... euh... colonel Smoker...?

-hmm...

-... vous devriez peut être vous rhabiller avant que quelqu'un n'arrive...

Tu sens un soupir dans ton cou suivi d'un ''aaah'' affirmatif. Smoker te relâche ensuite, il te regarde un instant et s'arrête sur ton chemisier ouvert. D'une main il prend l'un des pans, surpris.

-c'est moi qui ai fait ça?

Tu hausses un sourcil, perdue.

-euh... oui, pourquoi ? Vous vous souvenez de rien d'hier soir?

Smoker relève seulement les yeux pour te regarder, puis il laisse un sourire discret se dessiner sur son visage.

-j'en ai une vague idée...

* * *

_Voilà ! En espérant que vous avez aimé !_

_oh et pour ceux qui douteraient qu'on puisse difficilement se défaire d'une telle position, croyez-moi avec un gabarit pareil sur vous je vous dis vraiment bonne chance pour vous dégager ! (AUCUN sous-entendu !) xD_


	11. Zoro x reader (réveil)

Zoro x reader deux en un ! Bonne lecture !

**_Pairing : Zoro x reader_**

**_Critères : réveil romantique_**.

**_Lemon : _**absent.

**_Disclaimer : _**Les personnages ainsi que le monde de One Piece appartiennent à maître Oda.

* * *

_**"Jour 1"**_

Le jour se lève sur le Merry, quelque part sur Grand Line. Allongé dans son lit double sur le côté Zoro est nu sous le drap, la tête relevée en appui sur sa main. Réveillé depuis un moment déjà, il te regarde dormir paisiblement à côté de lui : tu es nue également et endormie sur le ventre, les cheveux un peu en bataille, le visage tourné vers lui et le drap remontant jusqu'au nombril. Te voyant frissonner il esquisse un doux sourire et soulève juste assez la couverture pour se rapprocher de toi. Il la remonte ensuite un peu et passe un bras autour de toi, sa main caressant ton dos. Il dépose quelques baisers sur ton épaule, ta joue, ta nuque et ton dos, te faisant réagir dans ton sommeil.

Tu remues un peu et te tournes sur le côté, toujours face à ton amant qui peut maintenant se rapprocher encore plus de toi et te prendre dans ses bras. À la recherche de chaleur tu te blottis contre lui, et te réveilles lentement, chatouillée par ses caresses dans ton dos. Tu ouvres les yeux, redresses la tête et vois Zoro se reculer un peu. Il t'offre un sourire et un regard qui te rappellent votre nuit passée ensemble, tu lui rends alors son sourire qu'il prend en t'embrassant. Tu fermes les yeux et tous deux prenez votre temps pour faire durer ce baiser et rendre ce moment inoubliable. Zoro se sépare finalement de tes lèvres et ramène tes cheveux en arrière en laissant sa main poursuivre son chemin dans ton dos. Tu souris, douce de voix :

-bonjour...

-bien dormi ?

-plutôt bien... toi ?

Zoro sourit et t'embrasse à nouveau avant de te répondre, ses lèvres près des tiennes et son regard affamé :

-la plus belle nuit à mes yeux...

Ce murmure te fait doucement sourire, Zoro t'enlace plus contre lui pour embrasser ton cou et ton épaule, mais aussi pour sentir ta respiration contre sa peau.

-on reste encore un peu au lit ?

Tu souris contre sa peau et laisses tes mains caresser son torse, sa taille et ses côtes.

-pourquoi pas...

**.**

_**"Jour 2"**_

L'aube se lève sur Grand Line, rosant le ciel à l'horizon et offrant un sublime dégradé de couleurs aux plus matinaux.

Toi tu es certes réveillée, mais tu refuses de te lever malgré le beau temps dehors. Après tout, pourquoi se lever et abandonner l'homme endormi à côté de soi quand on peut rester avec lui, sous les draps, pour un réveil des plus agréable ? Nue tout comme lui sous les draps tu soulèves donc la couverture et te glisses sourire en coin pour aller t'allonger sur Zoro. Lui dort profondément sur le dos, en silence et bouche fermée pour une fois, tu te redresses donc un peu et l'observes un instant sans dire mot, le trouvant adorable ainsi. Ton sourire s'agrandit peu avant que tu ne te redresses pour venir au dessus de son visage.

En appui sur tes mains tu descends lentement et viens déposer ton sourire sur ses lèvres endormies. Tes longs cheveux défaits tombent tous sur l'une de tes épaules, tu l'embrasses doucement et tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'une main remonte lentement pour glisser dans tes cheveux et animer le baiser. Zoro se réveille lentement et ouvre enfin les yeux pour regarder qui l'embrasse. Il te regarde un moment en silence, contemplant la vue et caressant toujours tes cheveux. Tu lui fais un sourire complice qu'il te rend, laissant sa main descendre jusqu'à ton épaule et ton bras.

-bonjour monsieur le sabreur...

Le sourire de Zoro s'agrandit, il n'arrive pas à te quitter des yeux.

-on devrait en faire plus souvent des réveils comme ça...

Tu te baisses en riant et l'embrasses à nouveau.

-je suis bien d'accord...

Zoro t'embrasse un moment, puis regarde le hublot, l'air surpris.

-il fait déjà jour ?

-... parce que tu comptais te lever ?

Zoro te regarde à nouveau et rit devant ta moue.

-sûrement pas !

Tout en parlant il se redresse d'une traite et t'enlace pour tourner. Tu éclates de rire et le laisses dévorer la moindre parcelle de ton corps du bout de ses lèvres. La journée démarre plutôt bien on dirait...

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que les fans d'algue verte auront apprécié, et les autres aussi ! ;) Laissez des reviews, pour MON plaisir ! xD_


	12. Zoro x reader (crique)

Zoro x reader ! Bonne lecture !

**_Pairing : Zoro x reader_**

**_Critères : libre._**

**_Lemon : _**absent.

**_Disclaimer : _**Les personnages ainsi que le monde de One Piece appartiennent à maître Oda.

* * *

Tu es une marine sous les ordres de Smoker. En milieu de journée vous accostez une petite île inhabitée mais souvent utilisée comme escale par les marins. Première à mettre le pied à terre tu pars en éclaireur, prenant de l'avance pour inspecter les environs et faire ton rapport plus tard par Den Den Mushi. Après une demi-heure d'exploration tu arrives à la lisière de la jungle dense qui aboutit sur une petite crique en contrebas. Cul-de-sac, tu t'apprêtes à faire demi-tour quand tu vois le Thousand Sunny amarré en bas, ancre jetée. La chance te sourit on dirait ! Tu t'accroupis vite et te caches dans la flore, un sourire naissant.

-Je le crois pas...

Tu sors ton Den Den Mushi afin d'avertir Smoker sans attendre... quand une lame froide se pose sur ton cou :

-Décidément vous êtes durs à semer...

Reconnaissant de suite la lame autant que la voix, tu tournes légèrement la tête, regardes Zoro et soupires :

-Ch ! C'est vous qui êtes faciles à retrouver...

Un sourire apparaît sur le visage de Zoro. Connaissant ta force de combat il te laisse accroupie pour garder l'avantage, et te fait jeter ton Den Den Mushi ainsi que tes armes.

-Utilises tes menottes et attaches-toi dans le dos.

Tu le regardes, faussement amusée.

-Dans le dos ? Comment tu veux que je fasse ça... ?!

-Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen.

Sa lame toujours contre ta carotide, tu grommelles puis détournes le regard pour ne pas rosir devant son sourire. Sincèrement ce type est bien trop séduisant pour être pirate ! Tu menottes tes mains dans le dos avec plus de facilité que tu ne l'aurais voulu. Zoro te fait enfin lever et t'amène ainsi jusque sur la plage après s'être perdu deux fois, juste à temps pour voir le reste de l'équipage arriver.

-Oi les gars regardez ce que j'ai trouvé...

Tous étaient alors partis chercher dans la jungle de quoi refaire des réserves sans même se douter de la présence des marines sur l'île, et tous tombèrent en état de choc en te voyant ! Seule Robin ne fut qu'un peu surprise, comme à son habitude.

Usopp paniqua le premier :

-Eeeeeh ? O-o-oi Zoro qu'est-ce-qui te prend de la ramener ici ?! Si l'enfumé apprend qu'on l'a il va nous tomber dessus !

-On a qu'à lever l'ancre avant alors. Lança Zoro comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Mais il peut voler andouille ! Rétorqua Usopp.

-Qui tu traites d'andouille... ?

Le regard noir de Zoro figea de suite Usopp qui en perdit ses couleurs.

Sanji intervient alors :

-Usopp a raison, on fait quoi si ce foutu marine débarque ? Je vous rappelle que même Luffy ne peut pas le battre avec son pouvoir.

-Yosh ! On l'emmène avec nous ! Décida alors subitement Luffy.

-ON VIENT DE DIRE QUE C'ETAIT IMPOSSIBLE LUFFY ! Hurla Nami.

-Si c'est le capitaine qui le dit... Accepta Zoro.

-Te range pas de son côté ! Répliqua Usopp qui savait pertinemment dans quel pétrin ils allaient (encore) se fourrer en te prenant à bord.

-Aya... je sens qu'on va encore le regretter... finit par renoncer Nami, non sans un soupir.

-Une nouvelle fleur à bord ! Mellorine ! S'égaya sans attendre Sanji.

-les marines portent des sous-vêtements ? Demanda Brook avec curiosité.

"Smoker va me tuer..." pensas-tu en levant les yeux au soleil.

Désormais otage de Luffy au chapeau de paille, tu soupires et embarques sur le Sunny qui prend le large juste après.

Le navire n'ayant pas de cellule, tu es d'abord attachée les mains dans le dos et au sol dans l'atelier d' Usopp. Quelques heures passèrent avant que tu ne sois enfin seule dans l'atelier, Usopp et Franky étant montés sur le pont. Voyant la caisse à outil par terre devant toi tu tires sur la chaîne de tes menottes et tends le pied pour donner un coup et ainsi faire tomber un outil libérateur.

-Allez...

Après quelques efforts tu souris enfin en parvenant à la renverser, sourire qui disparaît quand une petite bombe s'active avec la chute et roule du tas d'outils... vers toi.

-Oh non...

Explosion. L'équipage arrive en quatrième vitesse et te sort du trou formé dans la façade en bois. Tu grommelles ta malchance plus que ton inconfort.

-C'est pas vrai...

L'explosion ne t'a même pas égratigné, tu as juste les vêtements un peu sales et de la suie (bombe à poudre noire) un peu partout.

-AAAAH ! Mon atelier ! S'horrifia Usopp.

-On dirait bien qu'elle a essayé de s'échapper... Commenta Franky en croisa les bras.

-C'est ta faute Zoro ! On aurait jamais dû la garder ! Tonna Nami.

Passée la crispation du coup de poing de Nami, Zoro croise les bras et te regarde te rasseoir en tailleur.

-Il va falloir la mettre ailleurs le temps que je répare ça ! Lança Franky.

-On n'a qu'a l'emmener en cuisine ! Suggéra Luffy.

Sans surprise, Sanji saute de joie et acquiesce en ondulant pour appuyer Luffy qui ne pensait qu'à manger.

-On peut la loger à la vigie avec moi, au moins y aura quelqu'un pour la surveiller. Proposa Zoro.

-CERTAINEMENT PAS ! Tonna Sanji.

-On peut la loger à l'infirmerie aussi, il y a même un lit ! Intervient tout à coup Chopper.

La main levée il semblait ravi de pouvoir apporter une idée, ainsi que son aide.

-Aaah merci Chopper, c'est très noble de te sacrifier en premier. Le remercia Usopp.

-HE ? Sacrifier ?! Pourquoi ?!

-HAHA! Tu ne le sais pas ?! C'est une marine ! La nuit elle se transforme en un monstre gigantesque avec des yeux rouges perçants, 3 non... 8 BRAS avec des griffes acérées ! Et si c'est toi qui la surveille à l'infirmerie alors elle ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi ! Espérons qu'elle sera rassasiée...

-HEEE ? S'horrifia Chopper.

-ou peut être qu'elle te cuisinera avant... dans une grande marmite avec des assaisonnements en riant d'un rire diabolique...

-HEEEEE ?!

-Il est vraiment crédule... marmonnas-tu, l'air blazée.

-C'était un mensonge Chopper. Déclara Sanji.

-HEEEEEEEE ?!

-SERIEUX 8 BRAS ?! Hurla Luffy qui y avait aussi cru.

-C'est pas vrai... désespéra Nami.

Tu regardes l'équipage qui peine à se décider. Après débat tous sauf Sanji acceptent la proposition de Zoro, en partie pour rassurer Chopper maintenant terrifié. Regardant les membres tour-à-tour tu croises le regard de Zoro qui montre un discret sourire en coin. Réalisant la situation tu te crispes puis détournes le regard. Zoro t'embarque et t'emmène dans sa chambre, permettant à Usopp de nettoyer. Une fois montés il t'assoit sur le canapé faisant le tour de la pièce, toujours menottée et accroche ta chaîne à un crochet juste au dessus. Obligée de rester assise, tu regardes Zoro qui enlève son haut et le jette à côté de toi.

-J'aurais préféré une meilleure position pour dormir...

Tu bloques en voyant Zoro esquisser un sourire. Tu le regardes s'avancer puis te débats comme tu peux alors qu'il soulève tes jambes pour s'agenouiller sur le canapé entre. Maintenant collée contre lui tu rougis, Zoro se penche alors à ton oreille pour murmurer :

-Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser dormir tout de suite...

-Tu ne vas quand même pas... !

Zoro pose un instant et te regarde de haut en bas.

-Cette explosion a vraiment sali tes vêtements, va falloir les changer...

* * *

_Voilà ! Un léger contexte parce que j'aime plonger dans l'univers One Piece, laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Personnellement j'ai adoré le passage d' Usopp qui m'a beaucoup fait rire !_


	13. Smoker x reader (halloween)

Smoker x reader ! Bonne lecture !

**_Pairing : Smoker x reader_**

**_Critères : HALLOWEEN._**

**_Lemon : _**absent.

**_Disclaimer : _**Les personnages ainsi que le monde de One Piece appartiennent à maître Oda.

* * *

Tu es une marine sous les ordres de Smoker. Aujourd'hui c'est enfin Halloween, pour l'occasion Tashigi a décidé de fêter dignement l'événement en organisant une re-décoration du navire, ainsi qu'en fournissant des costumes à tout l'équipage.

Cherchant la sabreuse pour obtenir le tien, tu apprends par un marine zombie qu'elle se trouve dans le bureau du capitaine, et t'y rends donc. Son bureau ? Alors lui aussi allait avoir droit à un déguisement ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu lui choisir : un vampire ? Une momie ? Réfléchissant à tous les déguisements possibles tu souris en amusement, si bien qu'arrivée devant la porte du bureau tu frappes et entres dans la foulée, impatiente :

-Pardon de vous déranger mon colonel, on m'a dit qu...

-Tashigi j'ai dit... !

-Mais si regardez c'est parfait !

Figée sur le pas de la porte poignée encore en main, tu regardes Smoker assis à son bureau à qui Tashigi vient de mettre un masque de loup sur la tête. D'excellente qualité, souple et tout en fourrure avec un museau allongé, le ''masque'' en question recouvrait entièrement la tête de Smoker exceptée sa mâchoire et des trous pour les yeux. Des bracelets de fourrure lui avait également été mis aux bras, et de longs gants de fourrure avec des griffes traînaient sur le bureau.

_''Un loup-garou...''_

À deux doigts de l'hémorragie nasale devant un Smoker torse nu et... sauvage, tu restes bloquée et rougis violemment tandis que ton entrée les fait réagir. Smoker tourne la tête vers toi en même temps que Tashigi qui se relève et sourit, saisissant l'occasion de changer de sujet pour l'empêcher de refuser.

-[nom] tu tombes bien ! J'ai aussi ton costume attends !

Toujours figée sur place, tu regardes Tashigi ouvrir l'armoire et commencer à fouiller. Tu réponds en bafouillant :

-Oui on... on m'a prévenu qu-que tu étais... ici...

Voyant Tashigi sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'attraper le paquet du haut, Smoker soupire et se lève pour aller l'aider, te laissant voir sa sublime queue de loup accrochée derrière à son pantalon.

-Ah... merci...

Gênée, elle remet d'abord ses lunettes puis te tend en souriant le paquet en question. Curieuse de savoir quel costume tu allais porter, tu déballes non sans inquiétude le tout, et tires une tête à immortaliser par une photo en sortant une paire d'oreilles pointues en fourrure noire.

-un chat ?

Sortant tout, Tashigi t'habilles alors devant Smoker de deux oreilles de chat et d'un collier, de gants griffus ainsi que d'une longue queue noire.

-alors, qu'en penses-tu ? La tienne peut bouger, voici la télécommande !

Rougissante, tu la remercies et regardes d'un air ahuri la petite télécommande. Nyaaaa...

-euh hum... tu as fait un costume spécifique pour chaque personne à bord ?

-pas tout à fait, l'équipage s'est entendu pour faire une horde de zombies, l'équipe médicale a transformé l'infirmerie en laboratoire de savant fou, et les ingénieurs ont décoré le navire pour le rendre hanté. Par manque de temps je n'ai pu faire qu'un costume unique pour chaque chef de service.

-Oh, je vois...

-Bon je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille aussi mettre mon costume !

Ce faisant Tashigi sort du bureau, te laissant toi avec Smoker toujours torse nu et costumé. Trop sexy...

De nouveau bloquée tu tentes une excuse vite incompréhensible avec tes bégaiements :

-Euh... bon j... je dois... je vais... hum...

Te retournant en rougissant encore tu sors en trombe sans que Smoker ne te quitte des yeux. Régulant ta libido comme tu peux, tu effectues ta journée comme d'habitude en y pensant le moins possible, et en évitant au maximum de croiser son chemin. La fin de journée arrivant tu t'accordes une petite visite du navire hanté avant de retourner à ta chambre. Il fait désormais nuit, tu marches tranquillement dans un couloir aux coins remplis de toiles d'araignée, mains dans les poches et queue s'agitant toute seule derrière, quand une porte sur ta gauche s'ouvre brusquement. Une main t'embarque avant même que tu ais le temps de réagir, la seconde d'après tu te retrouves plaquée contre le mur face à Smoker.

-... ! Capitaine ?! Qu'est-ce-qu...

Prenant ta taille, Smoker ne te laisse pas le temps de finir et t'embrasse fougueusement contre le mur. Prise par surprise tu agrippes ses bras et ses épaules, et déjà rougissante du fait qu'il soit toujours en costume et donc sexy à en mourir, tu fonds sur place au premier contact. Haletante déjà contre ses lèvres humides, tu cèdes dans la seconde en sentant sa langue aller chercher la tienne. Tes jambes ne tenant plus Smoker s'agenouille pour t'asseoir et passe tes jambes par dessus ses hanches pour se rapprocher plus sans quitter tes lèvres. Aucune lumière n'est allumée, et seul le hublot du mur permettait à la lumière de la pleine lune de vous éclairer, tandis que vous cédiez le temps d'une nuit à la douce folie d'Halloween.

* * *

Voilà ! Joyeux Halloween à tous même en retard ! Laissez un review si vous aussi vous aimeriez qu'un Smoker aussi sexy vous embarque sauvagement :) C'est qu'il devient sauvage le colonel à la pleine lune... *w*


End file.
